English Qaballah
English Qaballah by Dean The values for the English Alphabet that Liber L vel Legis instructed Crowley to find were discovered by Joseph Lees: A-1, L-2, W-3, H-4, S-5, D-6, O-7, Z-8, K-9, V-10, G-11, R-12, C-13, N-14, Y-15, J-16, U-17, F-18, Q-19, B-20, U-21, X-22, I-23, T-24, E-25, P-26. The list cycles every 11th letter. This can be seen in the page with a grid on it. The "line drawn" runs up to an implied top line, giving 11 lines in total. Leaving the first square blank, reflecting the importance of 0 in the system, and writing the letters down the columns, the line then runs from the first A to the next to the next, and the circle with a cross, "this circle squared", lands on the letters C and N, the 3rd and 14th letters. Squaring the circle is a classic math problem about pi, which is typically approximated 3.14. Reading across then gives the above order. We first note that Nuit has gematria 78 and 7x8=56, which Nuit calls her word in I:24. Crowley interpreted I:25 "Divide, add, multiply, and understand." as applying to 56, but his interpretations are a stretch. By contrast, applying this to the verse number 25 fits naturally, 25=5x5, 5+5=10, 2x5=10. This again suggests multiplying digits. Finally, we note that Crowley's interpretation of the key number 11 in terms of 1+1=0, potential arises between Hadit and Nuit, might more naturally be framed as 1x1=1, Hadit and Nuit give rise to Ra-Hoor-Khuit. This suggested a general pattern of reduction by multiplying digits, in contrast to Pythagorean reduction by adding digits. The first things to note here is that including 0 digits immediately reduces numbers to 0, and since any number can be thought of as having an arbitrary number of 0's before the digits written, including 0's immediately reduces every number to 0. This fits with I:4 "Every number is infinite; there is no difference." To get more interesting results, the 0's must be left out. The basic trinity of Liber L is Hadit Nuit Ra-Hoor-Khuit, a version of the classic father as divine spirit, mother as material manifestation, child as particular existence arising from their interplay. The same is seen in the Tantric idea of the universe as the play of Shiva and Shakti. In Kabbalistic terms, father fits with the Ain Soph connecting through Keter and the Supernals more generally, mother with the material connecting to Malkhut, child with the Zer Anpin or with the entire Tree of Life. The Aeon of the Mother had a pantheistic nature focusing toward Malkhut. The Aeon of the Father had a concept of moving upward toward enlightenment in Binah. The Aeon of the Child has a concept of moving upward to find inspiration and then integrating to express it fully. This is seen in the formula AMSU whose letters fit with the Hebrew mother letters, A and U as Aleph pronounced as the respective vowels, A indicating the child becoming aware of a new level, M as Mem meaning the mother and absorption into the new level, S as Shin meaning the father and inspiration found within the level, U indicating the child as integrating these. We notice that Ra-Hoor-Khuit has gematria 120 which reduces to 2, Nuit has gematria 78 which reduces to 3 via 56 and 30, and Hadit has gematria 58 which reduces to 4 via 40. These are the first three steps of AMSU. Beast notably has gematria 75 which reduces to 5 via 35 and 15. These can then fit with the initiatory steps corresponding to Zayin, Chet, and Dalet. Zayin fits with a shift in the sense of identity from Malkhut to the light of Binah, Zayin as 7 corresponding to the seven Sephirot from Binah to Yesod. Chet fits with the transformation of Malkhut to channel the light. Dalet's gematria 434 is a glyph of the Tree with the first 4 fitting with Dat as emerging from the Supernals and Upper Alphabet and the second fitting with the resulting energy flowing through the Lower Alphabet and Malkhut. In II:15, Hadit says "my number is nine by the fools; but with the just I am eight", associating 8 and 9 with Chokmah and Keter. Further, the groups of verses by ten's digit have distinct patterns, and the verses in the seventies seem to fit with Binah. Those in the sixties then fit with Malkhut as absorbing the Zer Anpin and light of Binah, associated with Heh and Vav. Combined with the lower Sephirot, this gives a 16-fold initiatory sequence: (A of A) Yesod, (M of A) Hod, (S of A) Netzach, (U of A) Reintegration through Malkhut, (A of M) Tipharet, (M of M) Gevurah, (S of M) Gedulah, (U of M) The Zer Anpin as a group between Binah and Malkhut, (A of S) Zayin Enlightenment, (M of S) Chet, (S of S) Dalet's Dat side, (U of S) Dalet's Malkhut side, (A of U) Heh and Vav Malkhut absorbing the Zer Anpin and light of Binah, (M of U) Binah, (S of U) Chokmah, (U of U) Gimel and Keter. II:15 also associates Hadit with "one in eight" which means 18 and suggests both the lower eight sephirot as a single khu and Chokmah as the one transforming and moving through this, and verse I:46 mentions 61, 8, 80, and 418. The intent seems to be to associate with meanings of these numbers as they manifest in EQ with the meanings in Hebrew gematria, in particular in relation to Chet which has value 8, path number 18, and gematria 418, and by extension with Peh whose value is 80. In Hebrew gematria, 61 is the value of ANI (I) and AIN (limitless) and can be associated with the Zer Anpin with Malkhut or Binah respectively, fitting with the shift associated with Zayin. 61 in EQ suggests the ecstatic flow of energy into the individual, fitting more with Chet. Likewise, 8 in EQ fits with Chokmah, suggesting Chet's step as driving on to Dalet's. The intent seems to be to create a momentum to the Zayin and Chet steps, countering the inertia of the Aeon of the Father's viewing them as end points. The letter Tet's path number of 19 is the gematria of Eve and its shape is associated with the serpent, implying Malkhut as below the lower nine in potential ignorance, but Tet is also the first letter of Tov meaning good implying that this is where good takes place. The facts that II:15 mentions 18 in relation to 8 but not 19 in relation to 9 and that Tzaddi, whose value of 90 fits with the Tov aspect, imply that the EQ 9 fits with this meaning and not the more general one. Verse I:48 mentions 111, the gematria of Aleph writen out, implying parallels between Father-Child-Mother and both the Supernals and the Yod, Vav, and Yod which make up the letter Aleph's shape, these being the meanings of Aleph's 111. The fact that Thelema is written out in Greek likewise implies a connection between the 93's of Greek gematria and EQ, Agape fitting with recognition of the nature of prima materia and Thelema with resultant action. I've compiled an index of words and significant groups of words from Liber L and capitalized words and groups of words from the other Class A material (though proofreading would be welcome) along with prime factorizations and how digits reduce. Interpretations are based on these and the verses of the given numbers from Liber L (including Crowey's commentaries, the second of which often seems to fit better with the verse numbers than with the verses being commented on) as well as Libers 7, 10 (first part), 65, 66, 90, 370, and 813. I have also felt inspired to compose my own work Shiva's Saga in a similar vein and have included the words and significant groups of words from it on second lines for each number. 0: Potential. 1: A. A. Any particular thing. 2: L. A self-aware agent. 3: The body of Nuit as the place for the agent to act. 4: 4=2x2. Agent moved by Hadit within. 5: All, Ah, Ha. All. The means allowing the agent to act (2x5=10). All implies existence as a realm of possibilities. Ah and Ha imply the opening of specific possibilities. 6: 6=2x3. As, Law. The agent realizing his/her nature through action within the body of Nuit. As implies acting in the role of, implying a recognition of both circumstances and inner drive. Law implies Do What Thou Wilt and more broadly a recognition of the constraints within which one acts and understanding of what possibilities do and do not exist within them. 7: O. Binah as between the Supernals and lower seven, reaching to connect higher and lower patterns. O invokes this connection. 8: 8=2x2x2. The agent moved by Hadit within, Chokmah's flow of action manifested through the lower eight. 9: 9=3x3. Was. Was. The body of Nuit as prima materia, ever changing yet ever itself. Keter reflected through Malkhut. Was only appears in "all is ever as it was", implying the unchanging nature. 10: 10=2x5. 1. Ka. Has. The agent combines with means of expression yielding a particular expression within potential. Ka, the animating life-force, given expression. 11: 1x1=1. Had, Ho, Oh. Has a. Hadit and Nuit give rise to all particulars out of their interaction. Had indicates that the raw power of Hadit is seen in this formula. Ho and Oh are likewise exclamations indicating recognition of this formula. 12: 12=2x2x3. 1x2=2. So, Sad, Low. The individual realizes his/her nature as a product of Nuit and Hadit (3x4). So implies in the manner of, a particular manifestation. Sad and Low imply that realization does not change the vagaries of one's particular existence. 13: 1x3=3. Do, Add, Ra. Particular movement in the body of Nuit. Do, add, and Ra imply a relatively abstract and harmonious level of action. 14: 14=2x7. 1x4=4. Shall, Who, How. The agent reaching to the Supernals through Binah becomes a particular expression of Hadit's action. Shall implies the consequences implicit in present actions. Who and how imply the agent as the one acting and his/her action. 15: 15=3x5. 1x5=5. Also, An, Old. Walk. Out of the possibilities in the body of Nuit, particular ones are chosen. Also implies in addition to the current inertia of existence. An is used as implying things in need of transformation, as is old. 16: 16=2x2x2x2. 1x6=6. War. The agent caught up in the particulars of action within the body of Nuit. War reflects Horus's role in Liber L. Raw might reflect the number more generally. 17: 1x7=7. Hawk, Oak. Oak. Particular experiences of Binah, with an emphasis on its distinctness from Malkhut. Hawk implies Horus as initiator. Oak may refer to the oak of the 10th Enochian call which is built upon completion of the U of S step described above. 18: 18=2x3x3. 1x8=8. Call, Go, Ra's. Saga. The agent creating particular expressions of Chokmah within the prima materia. Call, Go, and Ra's all imply inspired action. 19: 1x9=9. Or, Way, Asar, Hold, Show. Way. Particulars within the prima material, implying choice made from a deep level. Or implies choices whose value is determined by the chooser. Way and Show imply the particulars of choice, Hold dedication to it. Asar is a name of Osiris suggesting throne of Ra, implying Malkhut as reflecting Keter. 20: 20=2x2x5. 2. Away, Asks, Glad. Walks. Hadit combining with means of expression (4x5) opens all possibilities to the agent. Away implies either possibilities rejected for the current purpose or energy sent into possibilities suited to the current purpose. Asks implies making sense of the range of possibilities. Glad reflects the agent's state. 21: 21=3x7. 2x1=2. And, No, Say, On. And. Binah's influence in the body of Nuit lets the agent act through his or her particular form. And implies inner and outer, not necessarily in that order. & is used where this is not intended. No implies choices not made from an outer level, but an inner one. Say and On imply an inner level influencing an outer. 22: 22=2x11. 2x2=4. Am, Us, Why, Day, Hawk's, Kohl. The agent as product of Hadit and Nuit becomes the movement of Hadit. Am implies deeper self. Us implies those acting from deeper levels. Why implies Hadit as cause. Day and Hawk's imply Hadit as behind the Sun. Kohl is an eye make-up used in reference to painting oneself as a whore, suggesting Tamar transformed by Judah in Genesis. 23: 2x3=6. I, Calls, Fall, Hard, Slay, Land, Cow. The agent within the body of Nuit, finding his/her way or getting lost. I implies individuality is found through action in the world. Calls implies a name given from above defining individuality. Fall implies falling either into or out of awareness. Hard implies forceful change and has a sexual implication. Slay is likewise forceful. Land implies a well-defined region of the body of Nuit. Cow implies the nurturing aspect within the body of Nuit. 24: 24=2x2x2x3. 2x4=8. Now, God, Wand, Ways, Dog, Own, Glass, Odds, Claws, Lady. Father, Mother, and Child in alignment (4x3x2), Chokmah reflected in the body of Nuit (3x8) as agent and Hadit aligned. Now implies such alignment occurs in the moment. God refers to one in such alignment. Wand is the tool of fire and the penis. Ways implies avenues being taken. Dog, the reverse of God, seems to imply the corporeal vehicle which is meant to be subordinate to the will. Own implies natural belonging. Glass allows things to be seen. Odds implies the patterns of probability underlying chance. Claws remove that which is out of alignment. Lady implies a female form of the Child. 25: 25=5x5. 2x5=10, 1. Of, At, Half, Look, Hand. Of. Means of creation attract an agent to use them. Of implies agent and means, not necessarily in that order. At implies a flow in. Half implies visible means and invisible drive. Look implies investigation of possible means. Hand wields or is an instrument. 26: 26=2x13. 2x6=12, 1x2=2. Gold, Whoso, Says, Son. The agent has a particular experience of Nuit within Her body, enabling him/her to act as an expression of Hadit and Nuit. Gold is solar, implying the Sun as located in the sky and the light of Binah passing through the Zer Anpin, suggesting the U of AMSU. Whoso implies one aware of Nuit's nature. Says implies inspiration. Son implies an agent of creation. 27: 27=3x3x3. 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Lord, Always, Pa, Ill, Days, Graal. Adrz. Acting in the body of Nuit enables the agent to connect with Binah, becoming a particular expression of Hadit. Lord implies one acting from deeper awareness. Always and days imply the larger context of the body of Nuit and Binah within which one acts. Pa is the central part of Heru-pa-kraath and Hoor-pa-kraat, suggesting the individual moved by connection with Harpocrates. Ill implies lack of alignment between Binah and the body of Nuit. Graal implies the body of Nuit as the place where one dissolves into Binah. 28: 28=2x2x7. 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Is, Word, Can, Dark, Woods, We, Holy, Cold. Is, Glows, Om. Hadit giving form through Binah (4x7) allows the agent to express Chokmah in the rawness of the world. Is implies the core nature of a thing. Word implies form given to a core nature. Can implies is able to in relation to one's core nature. Dark and Cold imply spiritual possibilities not immediately apparent. Woods seems to relate to the oaks. We is used by Hadit to refer to himself and Nuit. Holy implies aligned with one's core nature and also, in context, seems to allude to the oaks. 29: 2x9=18, 1x8=8. Gods, He, Ox, Isa, Sky, Dogs, Is a, Asi. The agent within the prima materia becomes a particular expression of Chokmah. Gods implies expressions of Chokmah within the prima materia. He is used specifically in reference to Crowley, Fr. Achad, and Jesus, as well as more generally for one acting from deep awareness, perhaps specifically the Grade of Magus. Ox implies the outer aspect of Aleph, creation flowing through Malkhut. Isa is the name of Jesus in Islam and Asi is a name of Isis, these being implicitly identified by the passage "let Asar be with Isa" and implying their role in manifesting divinity. Sky is where stars are at home. Dogs implies material vehicles. 30: 30=2x3x5. 3. Hoor, Khu, Will, Any, Down, Hands, World, Wanga, Nay, Hail, Flow, Drag, Chaos, Io. World, Aid, Chaos. The agent possessing the means to act in harmony within the body of Nuit. Hoor is the directly active aspect of Horus. Khu is the magical body, corresponding to the lower eight sephirot. Will as both verb and noun implies action. Any implies anything may be a means of will. Down, Hands, Wanga (magic words), Hail, Flow, Drag, Chaos (form of the Beast complementing Babalon), and Io (invocation used in conjunction with Pan) imply particular means of will. World is where will is implemented. Nay appears in "no other shall say nay" implying the possibilities within others combine with the possibilities being manifested. 31: 3x1=3. To, Work, Nu, Good, Shadows, Pall, Soul, Crawl, IAO, Sea, OAI. Good. Nuit felt in particular ways. To implies for the purpose of or indicates consequent action, these implying cause and effect in the body of Nuit, or indicates directed toward, this complementing the fact that Hadit and From both have gematria 58. Work indicates inspired action. Good indicates flowing with Nuit. Shadows, pall, and crawl indicate the temporary nature of manifest things. Soul implies the place where spiritual aspects combine. IAO and OAI are formulas of cause and effect. Sea implies experiencing the vastness of Nuit. 32: 32=2x2x2x2x2. 3x2=6. His, Last, What, Well, Lords, Oil, Laid, Door, Kaaba, Loud, Tao. Bowl, Agora. The agent is moved by Nuit. His implies position within Nuit's body as moved by Nuit. Last implies completing realization of Nuit. What implies direction received through Nuit. Well implies in harmony with Nuit, as does Tao. Lords implies ones moved by/through Nuit. Oil, laid, door, Kaaba, and loud imply ways of acting that can be in harmony with Nuit. 33: 33=3x11. 3x3=9. Know, Fold, Sword, Hell, Words, Hath, Nor, Wast, Aloud, Seal, Rays. Know, Shown, All is. The 11 formula allows apprehension of the body of Nuit as the prima materia. Know implies seeing the deeper patterns in things. Fold implies a spiritual grouping. Sword is a tool for discerning patterns. Hell is the complement of Heaven, these being prima material seen through different lenses. Words implies expressions of underlying patterns, as do aloud, seal, and rays. Hath and Wast imply action from deeper patterns. Nor implies possibilities within the body of Nuit as prima materia. 34: 34=2x17. 3x4=12, 1x2=2. She, Dew, Two, Hast, Fool, Long, Deal, Arab, Olalam. The agent relating to Binah sees Nuit's role in relation to Hadit. She implies Nuit and the Scarlet Woman as containing the power employed by Hadit and the Beast. Dew implies Nuit's grace. Two implies particulars arising out of Nuit and Hadit's interaction. Hast implies possession with relation to Nuit and Hadit. Fool implies either the beginner or the one aware of his/her nature as a product of Nuit and Hadit. Long implies time as applying to particulars. Deal implies Nuit as Hadit acts through her, "deal hardly" having a sexual implication. Arab refers to Mohammed within his cultural context. Olalam is a word of power. 35: 35=5x7. 3x5=15, 1x5=5. By, Said, Whom, Laugh, Fly, Hangs, Worlds. Kooga, Ogu, Flows. Binah guiding the choice of particular means within the body of Nuit. By implies through inspired means. Said implies inspired speech, as does laugh. Whom implies inspiration being directed. Fly and hangs imply inspired action. Worlds implies realms into which inspiration is directed. 36: 36=2x2x3x3. 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Man, My, Sun, Swoon, Amn, Shalt, Goods, Folk, Our, Head, Mask, Kill, Talk, Souls, Drawn, Iod, Oath. Sun. Hadit moves within the prima material (4x9) through the agent's ability to move in the body of Nuit (6x6), this leading to action in the body of Nuit that gives rise to particular expressions of Chokmah. Man and Sun imply the agent as an outward expression of deeper inspiration. My and Our imply possession by that inspiration. Swoon implies absorption in that inspiration. Amn seems to be a form of Amen perhaps indicating the completion of the solar phase. Shalt implies the direction of inspiration. Goods, folk, head, mask, kill, talk, drawn, Iod (implying sperm), and oath imply means for the solar form to act. Souls implies the company of adepts. 37: 3x7=21, 2x1=2. Vel, In, For, Art, May, Pass, Song, Avail, Swell, Dusk, Royal. In, Calm. The body of Nuit as containing Binah's influence, allowing particular inspirations. In implies Binah's influence in the body of Nuit. For implies because of or for the purpose of advancing that influence. Art implies being an agent of that influence, as does royal, or particular expressions of that influence, as does song. Pass and dusk imply the temporary nature of inspirations. Avail and swell imply their power. 38: 38=2x19. 3x8=24, 2x4=8. Aiwass, Are, Joy, Weak, Only, Dead, Harm, Hell's, Swords, Too, Dwell, Nia, Yama. Knows, Nia, Grows, Are. The agent interacts with the particulars of the prima materia, making the body of Nuit into expressions of Chokmah. Aiwass initiated Crowley. Joy implies the experience of Chokmah's influence. Are implies expressions of Chokmah. Dead implies the limitations and changeability of the body of Nuit, as do weak, harm, Hell's, swords, and Yama (god of death). Only implies exclusive focus on Chokmah's inspiration. Too implies recognizing the limits of the body of Nuit. Dwell implies inhabiting the body of Nuit as an expression of Chokmah. Nia suggests a dawing of energy into the body of Nuit. 39: 39=3x13. 3x9=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Khabs, You, Fools, Follow, Task, Aum, Lose, Awake, Arms, Full, L Vel, Go On. Mars. Particulars within the body of Nuit allow the realization of its nature as prima material, allowing the agent to connect through Binah and become an expression of Hadit. Khabs means star, corresponding to the Supernals within one. You is addressed to the star within. Fools implies those acting from their inner stars. Follow, task, and arms imply actions driven by the inner star. Aum is an invocation to the inner star, the same being implied by awake, full, and go on. Lose implies a shift of perspective to the inner star. 40: 40=2x2x2x5. 4. Paar, Shed, Ye, Have, Sake, Woes, Gross, Hair, Hour, Cry, Hardly, Lurk, Host, Altar, Vast. Was good. Chokmah find means of expression (5x8) allowing Hadit's potential to manifest. Paar is the center of Hoor-Paar-Kraat whose terms seem to fit with active forms of Binah, Chokmah, and Keter (note the similarity to several EM names). Shed implies higher filling lower. Ye addresses those moved by Hadit. Have implies present or past possession of means of manifestation. Sake, woes, gross, hour, cry, lurk, host, and altar imply means whose nature is nature is changed through being employed. Hair implies established strands of power such as the oaks. Hardly implies change wrought and has a sexual connotation. Vast implies change as part of larger patterns. 41: 4x1=4. Her, Whole, If, Save, Wear, Doth, Aye, Yea, Awful, Pan, Al A'in, Hades, Bull. Hadit acting in particular ways. Her implies Nuit or the Scarlet Woman as vessel for Hadit. Whole implies the entire body of Nuit being available to Hadit. If implies choice whether or not to be moved by Hadit, as does doth. Save implies except as Hadit wills otherwise. Wear implies taking the role of Nuit or Scarlet Woman. Aye and Yea are exclamations indicating choice to move with Hadit. Awful suggests awe-full, fitting with Pan. Pan provides experience of possibilities as available to Hadit. Al A'in suggests God limitless, fitting with Pan. Hades and bull suggest Hadit as male sexual force. 42: 42=2x3x7. 4x2=8. Star, Kiss, Sin, Blood, Hear, Skew, Dost, Damn, Want, Cross, High, Ages, New, Deva, Qadosh. Ages, Star. The agent's role connecting Binah to the body of Nuit enables Hadit to employ him/her. Star implies the inner self containing Hadit. Kiss implies Nuit open to Hadit. Sin implies material action, as do skew and damn. Blood implies the substance of life. Hear, dost, want, high, ages, and new imply being moved by Hadit. Cross represents the intersection of spiritual and material through which Hadit is acting. Deva (a god) and Qadosh (purifying sacredness) are means of Hadit's expression. 43: 4x3=12, 1x2=2. Than, Slave, Joys, Book, Thy, Foods, Red, Cast, Up, Does, Work, Back, Off, Brass, Run, Each, Din, Liars, A Star, N.O.X., Goat, Shells. Shiva, Knows all. Hadit possesses Nuit making a particular agent. Than implies Hadit bringing greater influence into Nuit. Slave and thy imply moved by Hadit. Joys implies the experience of this. Book, foods, and brass imply means for this. Red implies Chokmah as fire. Cast, up, back, off, and run imply movement directed by Hadit. Does and work imply action directed by Hadit. Each implies Hadit within everyone. Din (Hebrew for severe justice) implies Hadit's exclusive control, as do liars, N.O.X., goat, and shells. 44: 44=2x2x11. 4x4=16, 1x6=6. Love, Folly, Wrath, Fail, Whose, Dare, Play. Love, Caosgo, Isana, Play. Hadit acting through the 11 formula deepens raw experience. Love implies both spiritual and physical love. Folly implies action driven by Hadit, not temporal concerns, wrath, fail, whose, dare, and play being examples of this. 45: 45=3x3x5. 4x5=20, 2. Be, Not, Fill, Black, End, Slain, I Am, All Ye, Ye All, Horus, Altars, Delos, Apollo. Sheds. The possibilities of the prima material let Hadit combine to give an agent's potential. Be and I am imply the agent being the action of Hadit. Not implies the possibilities, as do black, end, and slain. Fill implies Hadit filling possibilities. All ye addresses Hadit within. Horus, altars, Delos, and Apollo imply ways of becoming agents of Hadit. 46: 46=2x23. 4x6=24, 2x4=8. Woman, Me, Few, When, One, Swear, Floor, Kin, Sorrow, Easy, Ink, Toy, Abyss, Void, Lion. The agent embracing his movement in the body of Nuit allows Hadit to enter that movement and thence the agent. Woman implies Nuit's ability to absorb individuality, as do abyss and void. Me implies the speaker acting in a spiritual context. Few implies those aware of the contexts they act in. When, swear, floor, kin, sorrow, easy, ink, toy, and lion reflect aspects of spiritual contexts. One implies the spiritual context of 1x1=1. 47: 4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. It, Kraat, Known, Stars, Glory, Brows, Which, Fell, Wrong, Bond, Foam, Shoot, Egg, Use, Flap, Cowards, Shall Know, Of Us, Imal, Maat. Stars, Egg, Known, It. Hadit focusing through Binah, allowing the agent to be moved by Chokmah. It implies something reflecting Hadit manifested through Binah, as do the remaining words. Kraat suggests the Supernals focused through Binah, as does egg. Stars implies individuals at home in the body of Nuit. 48: 48=2x2x2x2x3. 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Him, Body, Out, Lust, Goodly, Marks, Child, Dove, Slaves, Dung. Shiva's, Child, Lust. The raw experience of the body of Nuit (3x16) allows Hadit to be reflected through Chokmah manifested through the lower eight, the agent being moved through this. Him implies the agent being so moved, as does child. Body, lust, goodly, marks, slaves and dung imply the raw body of Nuit as the place of movement. Out implies into the body of Nuit, as does dove. 49: 49=7x7. 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Called, Moon, Key, Love's, Jews, Rose, Solve, Alone, Crown, Lit, Meal, Bid, Mary, Is No, Astor, Eros, Saxon. Moon, Plays, Oktk. Binah's role connecting Khabs and Khu or Supernals and lower eight more generally allows Hadit reflected in Keter to be reflected through Malkut, allowing solar expressions of Chokmah. Called implies a name reflecting higher function. Moon implies Keter's role in relation to Hadit as well as Malkut's, as do love's, rose, meal, Mary, Astor, Eros, and Saxon. Key implies understanding what underlies manifestation, as do Jews, solve, lit, and bid. Alone, crown imply Keter as reflecting Hadit. 50: 50=2x5x5. 5. Thus, Six, Rare, Stand, Eat, Send, Axle, Lie, Self, Dread, Rain, Fade, Again, Showed, Harlot, Coph, O Man, V.V.V.V.V., Sand-Glass, Seb. Root, Fills, Coph, Stand. The means for an agent to act attract an agent to use them (2x25). Thus implies means being used. Six (part of six and fifty) implies that means are found for the agent to act in the body of Nuit. Self implies the self constructed to act. Rare, eat, send, lie, dread, rain, fade, again, showed, harlot, and Sand-glass imply the temporary and changing nature of this. Stand, axle, O man, V.V.V.V.V., and Seb (god of Earth and father of snakes) imply the force driving things. Coph suggests the ability to draw the agent in. 51: 51=3x17. 5x1=5. Let, Many, Adore, Your, Care, Ones, Sink, Kraath, Sorrows, Drugs, Large, Sorry, Knew, Bed, Island, Try, Pe. Whore. Particular expressions of Binah in the body of Nuit open particular possibilities in the material. Let implies possibilities opened from above. Many implies the variety of possibilities, as do ones, sorrows, drugs, large, sorry, bed, island, try, and Pe (which implies oral sex). Adore implies awareness of the higher through the possibilities opened. Your implies the individual personality as consisting of such possibilities, as do care, sink, and knew. 52: 52=2x2x13. 5x2=10, 1. Thou, Close, Wilt, Aeons, Rich, Dust, Done, Poor, Its, Buy, Push, Wet, Nigh, Lord of, Hathor, Adonai, Scarab. Hadit moving a particular individual in the body of Nuit (4x13) allows the agent to be absorbed in possibilities creating manifestation. Thou and wilt are the parts of Do what thou wilt below Binah, implying the agent below Binah so absorbed. Adonai's Hebrew gematria of 65 has the same implication of the VH of YHVH. Its, scarab, and Hathor likewise imply one carrying higher influence, and the remaining words imply temporal action so inspired. 53: 5x3=15, 1x5=5. The, That, Made, Sign, Lazuli, Dress, Clear, Tell, Ordeal, Cakes, Horse, Angel. Born, The, Made, Sldmq. Possibilities are seen in the body of Nuit, leading to particulars being chosen. All of the words listed imply inspired specifics and sometimes particular offices. 54: 54=2x3x3x3. 5x4=20, 2. Over, With, Among, Soft, Vault, Learn, Khut, Four, Gums, Pale, Hate, Die, Snake, Miss, Set, Flesh, Big, Roses, Buddha, Horror. Snake, With, Flesh. The agent as he/she connects with Binah (2x27) becomes the means for Hadit to choose among potentialities. Over implies Binah being connected to, as do vault, die, big, and Buddha. With, among, soft, learn, gums, pale, hate, miss, set, flesh, roses, and horror imply manners in which the agent experiences and manifests this. Khut and snake imply spiritual understanding of the material. Four implies the elements. 55: 55=5x11. 5x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. Both, See, Naked, Seat, East, Much, Stands, Value, Catch, Wanded. Bliss, Magus, Grade, Chian, Isle, Holy Graal, Apis, Lotus, Path, Ptah, Abaddon, Opus, Pharaoh, Chain, Milk. Path, Stands, Nut, Fills All, World of. Means for Hadit to connect to Nuit and Nuit to Hadit create the space for an agent to manifest and act. Both implies movement both inward and outward. The remaining words imply various ways of manifesting between Hadit and Nuit. 56: 56=2x2x2x7. 5x6=30, 3. Rule, Yours, This, Lest, Make, Lover, Wise, Wings, Chant, Fear, Beds, Still, Shrouds, Cup, Isis, Shame, Past. Cup, A path, It was. Binah gives form to Chokmah through the lower eight (7x8), opening means for the agent to reflect them in the body of Nuit. The listed words all imply particular ways that the Supernals drive action in the body of Nuit. 57: 57=3x19. 5x7=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Help, Hurt, Saith, Obeah, Else, Lapis, West, While, Aught, Core, King, Canst, Most, Around, Face, Torn, Top, Coin, Phallus. Gem, Sits, Bowl of. Particulars moved by Keter in the body of Nuit open possibilities to Binah's influence. Core, king, coin, and phallus imply one acting in relation to this. Else and West imply sunset and night, the underlying influence of Keter not being visible. The remaining words are ways this can manifest. 58: 58=2x29. 5x8=40, 4. Hadit, Sweat, Ordeals, From, Signs, House, Some, Colour, Bare, Heru, Drunk, Droop, Hide, Bear, Abased, Sparks, Form, Years, Closed. Bear, House. The agent in his role in the prima material becomes an expression of Hadit's nature, providing means for the agent to express Hadit. Hadit implies his nature expressed. Heru implies Horus as an expression of Hadit. House and Form imply the substance of this expression, the remaining words implying particular forms of this expression. From implies from Hadit to Nuit and from the past to the future. 59: 5x9=45, 4x5=20, 2. Take, Once, Wheel, Grave, Reward, Like, Kiblah, Ready, Who Am I, Abode, Khem, Yoni. Possibilities contain Keter's influence, leading Hadit to move the agent through them. Take implies consume for the effect contained within, Khem and yoni implying sex, possibly oral, in this regard. The remaining words imply particular possibilities reflecting Keter's influence. 60: 60=2x2x3x5. 6. Men, Ardours, None, Grades, Death, Bosom, Evil, Vital, Live, Deny, Gleam, Veil, Harder, Spell, Get, Ahathoor, Cower, Marsyas, Anarchy, Ocean, Decay, Our Lady. Sees, Death, Airt, Paths. Hadit and Nuit combine to manifest through possibilities (3x4x5), this underlying the potential of the agent acting in the body of Nuit. Men implies individuals as possessed of such possibilities, as do the other words listed. None implies the possibilities. Death implies the change so wrought. Ahathoor, Marsyas, ocean, and Our Lady imply the body of Nuit as open to such change. 61: 6x1=6. But, Name, Lovely, Arched, Choose, Find, Amen, Honour, Caress, Rules, Clerk, Shape, Doric, North, Slayer, Bird. Name, Seed. The potential to be an agent in the body of Nuit impacts the particular. But implies a disruption of existing momentum. Name implies the nature of the agent. Lovely, arched, Amen, honour, caress, Doric, north, slayer, and bird imply Nuit's influence felt. Choose and find imply the agent's role in this. Rules, clerk, and shape imply particulars so impacted. 62: 62=2x31. 6x2=12, 1x2=2. Unto, Sacred, Bowels, Found, Just, Fellows, Kings, Masses, Fallen, Tear, Order, Hope, Animal, Already, Locked, Pour, Tum, Mongol, King's, Duant, Deed. A name. The agent has particular experiences of Nuit, allowing his action in Nuit's body to define him in particular ways. Unto implies connecting inner and outer, as do sacred, found, order, hope, already, pour, Tum, king's, and Duant. Bowels, masses, fallen, tear, animal, locked, and Mongol imply the agent's nature being so employed. Just, fellows, and kings imply the agent's nature as so employed. 63: 63=3x3x7. 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Above, Azure, Burn, Adorer, Bind, Leave, Forms. Forms, Are of. Chokmah as between Binah and Keter (7x9) moves the agent in the body of Nuit to move the body of Nuit in particular ways. Above implies the Supernals influence. Azure implies Binah as focus of the Supernals. Burn implies fire as reflecting Chokmah. Adorer implies the agent so burning. Bind, leave, and forms imply the particulars that result from this and make it possible. 64: 64=2x2x2x2x2x2. 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Behold, Light, Blue, Upon, Pain, Seek, Bound, Drink, Robe, Languor, Stir, Reason, Yet, Fresh, Weave, Didst, Line, Wheels, Twin, Hindu, Nile, Eagle, Pylon, Ruby, Abodes, Equal, Mind. Upon, Light, Kott, Dances, Eagle. The agent becomes movement in the body of Nuit allowing him/her to reflect Hadit. Behold, light, upon, yet, and didst imply experience reflecting Hadit. Blue implies Binah as water, where Hadit's influence flows into the light. The remaining words reflect the agent's experience of this. Ruby implies Chokmah as fire reflected in the microcosm and sex during menstruation. 65: 65=5x13. 6x5=30, 3. Forth, Globe, Bend, Wisdom, Spells, Adorant, Assuage, Blind, Pen, Wine, Rise, Water, Lying, More, Lives, Honey, Were, Is in, Ammon, Goddess, Italy, Eye, Babalon, Indus. Forth, Mule, Eye, Babalon, Wisdom, Lives, Sees all. The agent's movement in the body of Nuit opens means for expression in the body of Nuit. Forth implies flowing into such means, the remaining words being forms such means take. 66: 66=2x3x11. 6x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Legis, Heart, Come, Earth, Speak, Lofty, Gates, Means, Rest, Charge, Calling, Foolish, Babe, Here, Raise, Mix, Arise, Dine, Argue, Dagger, Staff, Pearl, Uranus, Sparrow, Holies, Maim, Pillar, Oak of God, F.I.A.T., Tooth. Shakti, Earth, Finds, Chooses, Uranus, Shiva's Saga. The agent moving in the body of Nuit as a product of Hadit and Nuit, enabling him/her to move the body of Nuit as an expression of Chokmah. Heart, foolish, and babe imply the inner awareness of Hadit and Nuit. Come, lofty, gates, means, rest, raise, arise, pearl, holies, and F.I.A.T. imply reaching that awareness. Earth, here, pillar, and Oak of God imply the body of Nuit as the place this is realized and expressed. The remaining words imply forms of expressing this. 67: 6x7=42, 4x2=8. Then, Flame, Obey, Teach, Must, Turn, Though, Yearn, Put, Arouse, Sight, Lift, Stops, Masked, Thrill, Joyous, Olive, Place, Skies, Slain, Headed, Ravens, Shi-loh-am, Yantra, Orders, Plough. Strands, Olive, In chaos. The agent in the body of Nuit connects through Binah, allowing Hadit to manifest through him/her. The listed words all imply times of opportunity. Olive implies the olive structure as relating to the opportunities of incarnation.. 68: 68=2x2x17. 6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. They, Chosen, Into, Lidded, Change, Palace, Life, Burns, Rapid, Proud, Smooth, Orison, Jesus, Maker, Fate. Life, Chosen, Cycle, Change. Hadit chooses among particular expression of Binah (4x17), allowing the agent in the body of Nuit to reflect Chokmah which reflects Hadit. They, chosen, into, lidded, proud, maker, and fate imply Hadit's choices. Change, life, burns, rapid, smooth, orison, and Jesus (who hangs on the cross where spiritual and material interact) imply the body of Nuit as the place where these choices are made. Palace implies connection to Hadit through the expressions of Binah. 69: 69=3x23. 6x9=54. 5x4=20, 2. Starry, Give, Wife, About, Where, Saying, Seen, Left, Dying, Danger, Gladness, Spare, Third, Of Love, Garden, Druids, Locusta, Fairy, Mati. Seen, About, Sigils, Evolve. The body of Nuit as a place of manifold individuals allows the agent in the body of Nuit to realize the nature of prima materia, opening possibilities to Hadit. Starry implies manifold individuals as stars in the sky. All of the listed words imply the diversity of existence. 70: 70=2x5x7. 7. Warrior, Bends, Space, Chance, Feel, Wines, Absolve, Second, Faith, Women, Eyes, Knower, Truly, Proof, Girt, Armour, Shall Rule, Fill of, Caligula, Symbol. Absorbs, The oak. The agent has means of expressing Binah. The words listed imply Binah as expressing and relating to expressions of Binah. 71: 7x1=7. Hearts, Faery, Style, Vice, Limbs, Agelong, Surpass, Globed, Longer, Pillars, Is a Star, Io Pan, Chapel, Mate, Pearls, Naught, Ibis. Shine, Venus, Pillars, Comes, Shiva is, Are shown. Binah felt through particular forms. The listed words imply ways of reaching to Binah and ways Binah's influence is felt. 72: 72=2x2x2x3x3. 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Ever, Other, Flowers, Curse, Kisses, Tomb, Open, Attack, Chaste, To Her, Ophir, Crystal, Vessel, Lingam. Has a name, The way, Caosgo is. Binah moving the agent as he/she relates to Chokmah and Keter (8x9) in the lower eight and prima materia, giving particular expressions of Hadit. The listed words imply concrete expressions of the Supernals' influence. 73: 7x3=21, 2x1=2. Power, Ra-Hoor-Khu, Taken, Great, Demand, Store, Strong, Pit, Damned, Feast, Console, Cannot, Fates, Group, Thick, Forge, Swift, Holier, Peck, Keen, In My, By Aiwass, To Kiss, Athens, Bacchus, Court, Demon, Giant, Pisacha. Saturn, Feast. Binah transforms the body of Nuit through the agent acting through his/her particular form. The listed words reflect this transformation and the overcoming of resistance to it. 74: 74=2x37. 7x4=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Under, Them, Right, Gives, Sense, Think, Even, Doubt, Spears, Exalt, Best, Assume, My Joy, Holy One, Far-off, Ararita, Harmony. The agent connecting through the body of Nuit to Binah is moved by Hadit's expression through Binah. Under implies Malkhut as the body of Nuit under Binah. The remaining words imply the agent connecting from Malkhut through Binah. 75: 75=3x5x5. 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Beast, Union, Manyhood, Aright, Reveal, Cube, Force, Factor, Symbols, City, Count, Abide, Warriors, Ordeal X, It Is, Falsehood, Osiris, Anguish, Meru, Stone. Agent, Force, Union, Beast, Vamadeva, Is known, Grows in. Within the body of Nuit, possibilities attract an agent who brings the Supernals' influence through Binah into the possibilities. Beast implies the ability to be such an agent. The remaining words imply the means and actions of this. 76: 76=2x2x19. 7x6=42, 4x2=8. Thing, Five, Night, Jewels, Coiled, Nine, Vices, Withdraw, Heru-Ra-Ha, Seem, In You, Iacchus, Slime, Towers, Belts. Shines, Balance, Pluto, Sadyojata. Hadit connects through particulars of the prima materia, letting Binah's influence move the agent in the body of Nuit, making him/her an expression of Hadit. Thing implies that all things are part of the prima materia available to Hadit, as do the other words listed.. Five implies the microcosm as movable by Hadit. Nine implies the prima materia. Heru-Ra-Ha is the most general form of Horus, able to act as needed. 77: 77=7x11. 7x7=49, 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Gather, Khuit, Silver, Devour, Stamp, Enjoy, Venom, Nought, Deem, Serve, Curses, Others, Double, O Warrior, Are Fools, Tome, Seven, Aegean, Ammon-Ra, Olympas, Darkness, Uraeus, Stable. Serve, Opens. Binah's position connecting the Supernals and lower eight connects Hadit and Nuit, allowing Hadit to express in the prima materia. Khuit impies the Khu as an established vehicle for the Supernals. Silver and serve imply the lower reflecting the higher. The remaining words imply forms this can take. 78: 78=2x3x13. 7x8=56, 5x6=30, 3. Nuit, Lithe, Thee, Mantras, Fire, Hidden, True, Willing, Cries, Unknown, Enough, Feasts, Test, Spit, Of the, His Woman, All Power, Ye Are, Apep, Odyssey, Averse, Theli, Lilith, Thou Son, Voice, Fantasy. Demons, Of Sldmq. Binah gives form to Chokmah's force through the lower eight, opening means for the agent to act in the body of Nuit. Nuit implies her role giving form to Hadit. Thee implies receptiveness. Hidden, true, unknown, and Apep imply Hadit hidden in Nuit. The remaining words are forms of influence in the body of Nuit. 79: 7x9=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Heaven, State, Through, Ritual, Against, Consoled, Higher, Yonder, Working, Abrahadabra, Homeward, I Am She, White, Lord Adonai, Source, Arcanum, Midst. Heaven, Through, Exalts. Binah connecting to Keter allows Chokmah's expression through the agent in the body of Nuit moving the body of Nuit. Heaven implies Binah as containing many stars. Abrahadabra implies connecting to Binah in order to allow this energy to flow, as do the remaining words. Against implies stars interacting, rubbing together or colliding. Higher and source imply the Ain Soph reflected through the Khabs. 80: 80=2x2x2x2x5. 8. Worship, Bring, Since, Faint, Pure, Fine, Single, Beasts, Beggar, Length, After, Vigour, Until, Bahlasti, Fight, Stones, So Chosen, Folk Folly, Forces, Crowned. Free, Forces, Reveals. The possibilities within the rawness of existence (5x16) allow Chokmah's influence to flow through Malkhut. The listed words imply the flow of higher energy through Malkhut. 81: 81=3x3x3x3. 8x1=8. Knowing, Things, Love-song, Hiding, Giver, Stele, Image, Steel, Truth, Khephra, Indian, Paste, My Altars, Amrit, Philae, Kheph-Ra. Is born, Shiva knows, Knows Shiva, Is made, Cup of. The body of Nuit as the place where Chokmah has particular expressions. Knowing, hiding, and giver imply awareness of Hadit as driving things. The remaining words imply expressions of this. 82: 82=2x41. 8x2=16, 1x6=6. Liber, Winged, Scarlet, Sweet, Balanced, Deep, First, Longing, Money, Fourth, Crushed, They Shall, What Axle, Vision, Greek, Poison, Adept. Parrot, Dolphin, Action, Scarlet. The agent as a particular vessel for Hadit is moved by Chokmah in the rawness of the world. The listed words imply the ability to be so moved. 83: 8x3=24, 2x4=8. These, Mine, Given, Chief, Middle, Shrine, Dissolve, Seeth, Might, Success, Mere, The Khu, O Iacchus, Sleep, Mount, Birth, Sixfold. Dissolve, The world. Chokmah finding expression in the body of Nuit as agent moved by Hadit. The listed words imply expressions of Chokmah. 84: 84=2x2x3x7. 8x4=32, 3x2=6. Rituals, Hundred, English, Convey, Kept, Naming, Hawk-headed, Whence, Glorious, Liber L, She a Moon, Overworld, Sebek, Barren, Father, Chariot, New Star. Father, A path is. Hadit connects to Nuit through Binah (4x3x7) letting Chokmah express Hadit moving the agent in the body of Nuit. The listed words imply action thus expressing Hadit. 85: 85=5x17. 8x5=40, 4. Result, Jasper, Consoler, Reign, Makest, Visit, Squared, Soldiers, Nemyss, Of Men, And Behold, Next, Outer, College. Reaches, Lust in, The bowl, Are known. Particular expressions of Binah become possibilities through which Chokmah acts, letting Hadit's influence manifest. The listed words imply expressions of this. 86: 86=2x43. 8x6=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Knoweth, Loathing, Scents, Bride, Never, Beware, Filthy, Forbid, Mercy, Images, Throne, Breath, Courage, Creeds, Titan, Myself, Vast One, Lord Khem, Tree, Cubic. Throne, Shiva knows all. The agent made by Hadit possessing Nuit moves in the body of Nuit reflecting Chokmah which reflects Hadit. The listed words imply awareness of oneself as a product of Hadit and Nuit which transcends material concerns. 87: 87=3x29. 8x7=56, 5x6=30, 3. Every, Knowest, Write, Eight, Kinsfolk, Verily, Armies, Another, Weakness, Fifth, Green, Beyond, Monthly, Burnt, Fourfold, Let My, Ye Shall Know, His Grade, Falutli, Gladiator, Adepts, Watchers, Glacier. Guides, It was good. The agent experiencing the body of Nuit as prima materia enables Chokmah to take form through Binah, opening means for the agent to act in the body of Nuit. Every, kinsfolk, armies, another, adepts, and watchers imply every particular as a potential expression of the divine. Knowest, write, verily, weakness, beyond, monthly, burnt, his grade, Falutli, gladiator, and glacier imply Chokmah taking form through Binah. Eight, fifth, and fourfold fit with the four letters of Chet, implying Malkhut transformed to reflect the light of Binah. 88: 88=2x2x2x11. 8x8=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Their, Ecstasy, Invoke, Circle, Nations, Pity, Modest, Blessed, Master, Fullness, Likest, Breed, Theban, Coph Nia, Sheets, Nile-God. Ecstasy, Coph Nia. The agent as relating to Hadit in Nuit's role (2x4x11) allows Chokmah to move the agent in the body of Nuit as inspired by Hadit. Their, circle, nations, pity, modest, likest, breed, and sheets imply the agent's role in this. Ecstasy, invoke, blessed, master, fullness, Theban, and Nile-God imply the experience of this connection. Coph Nia implies drawing Hadit's inspiration into the agent. 89: 8x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Trance, Sixty, Headdress, Spangles, Obtain, Cattle, Your Joy, Tyrian, Nubian, Twelve. Riding, The Sun, Of light. Chokmah reflected in the prima materia lets Binah move the agent. The listed words imply this experience. Twelve implies the zodiac as a framework for this. 90: 90=2x3x3x5. 9. There, Apostle, Availeth, Kissing, Three, Thine, Tried, Peace, Sunset, Nowhere, Flaming, Unlike, Suddenly, Fever, Paper, Ompehda, Typhon, Thy Glory, Sparrow-God, Bennu, Python, Holiest. Choices, Of Babalon. The prima materia as the place where the agent finds means to manifest (2x9x5). There implies the prima materia as the place of action, as do three (implying Father-Mother-Child), thine, peace, sunset, nowhere, suddenly, paper, Typhon, Python, and holiest. The remaining words imply action within the prima materia, flaming and fever implying Skin as fire/steel. 91: 91=7x13. 9x1=9. Answered, Servant, Trees, Veiled, Within, Sighing, Outcast, Forest, Spring, Rightly, Availest, Forsaken, Star-lit, Eagerly, Leavings, Appear, Herself, Aiwass the, Day of Wrath, Silenus, Eighth, Thought, Kingdom. Trees, Kingdom, Kooga and Ogu, Are born. Binah's influence on particulars in the body of Nuit reflected in the prima materia's particulars. The listed words imply particular actions or vehicles containing higher influence, seen or concealed. 92: 92=2x2x23. 9x2=18, 1x8=8. Feet, Accursed, Pride, Strange, Caressed, Million, Mockers, Hither, Undergo, The Khabs, Fools That, Spice, Hermes, Embassy, Emerald, Sekhet. Glows upon, Strands of. Hadit moving the agent in the body of Nuit (4x23) makes the prima materia known to the agent, allowing him/her to reflect Hadit. The listed words imply the experience of being inspired within the prima materia. 93: 93=3x31. 9x3=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Divide, Apparel, Time, Being, Coiling, Tahuti, Thyself, Listen, Ordered, Soften, Poured, Unity, Shameless, Original, Ending, Over You, In Yours, Mother, Nature, Virgin, Illusion, Masters. Virgin, Being, Mother, Cycle of, Of life. Nuit expressing particulars in her body leads to the recognition of it as prima materia, allowing the agent to express deeper influence. Divide, time, being, coiling, Tahuti, poured, mother, nature, and illusion imply recognizing the diversity and change of the body of Nuit as the nature of prima materia. Apparel, thyself, listen, ordered, soften, unity, shameless, original, ending, virgin, and masters imply giving inspired form within this. 94: 94=2x47. 9x4=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Cometh, Depart, Sister, Bright, Whereof, Destroy, Trodden, Girders, Shed Over, Assembly, Left-hand, Point, Sphinx, Creator. Shakti is. The agent moved by Hadit reflected through the Supernals as Malkhut reflecting Keter moved by Hadit. The listed words imply action through Malkhut. 95: 95=5x19. 9x5=45, 4x5=20, 2. System, Delight, Perish, Self-slain, Maidens, Beloved, Aormuzdi. Tiger. Particular possibilities within the prima materia define the prima materia as a realm of possibilities within which Hadit may act. The listed words imply change as containing creative possibilities. 96: 96=2x2x2x2x2x3. 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Servants, Desire, Highest, Confound, Laughter, Unfit, Remain, Battle, Winners, Mingle, Unveils, Your Fill, Statue, Chamber, Motion. Desire, Is chosen, Is change. The agent reaching to Nuit is moved by her (32x3) opening the nature of prima materia to his/her action, creating possibilities for Hadit. The listed words imply agents so acting. 97: 9x7=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Company, Nothing, Bathing, Ra-Hoor-Khut, Desert, Spices, Sphere, Purged, Giveth, Itself, Heathen, Greet, Secure, Readeth, Warrior Lord, Be Thou, Thebai, Messalina, To Come, No-Thing, Corinth, Millions. Spider, Teaches, Is seen. Keter projects through Binah allowing the agent in the body of Nuit to move the body of Nuit as the active force of Chokmah. The listed words imply structures and structuring from the level of the Supernals. 98: 98=2x7x7. 9x8=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Tongue, Fifty, Scribe, Covered, Times, Skew-wise, Lifted, Strike, Exhaust, Delicacy, Mighty, Smite, Cluster, Eating, Quickly, Failure, Himself, Speech, Cohesion. The oak is, Feast of, Paths are. The agent's Khabs and Khu connecting through Binah (2x49) allows action in the prima materia as the place where Chokmah's active influence manifests. The listed words imply forms of such action. 99: 99=3x3x11. 9x9=81, 8x1=8. Children, Divided, Indeed, Sorroweth, Strive, Most High, Lord of Glory. Destroys, Children. Keter and Malkhut as Hadit and Nuit (9x11) yield particular expressions of Chokmah. The listed words imply the whole spiritual path seen from the beginning and end. 100: 100=2x2x5x5. 1. Little, Queen, Enter, Love-chant, Daughter, Hrumachis, Adorations, Deadlier, Crapulous, Behold My, My Light, The Known, The Stars, Enemy, Pipe, Guardeth. Meets, Create, The Stars, Agent of, The Egg, Of force, Of union, Shiva sits, Wisdom flows, Force of. Means available to attract agents seen as highly particular by Hadit (25x4). The listed words imply particular means of expressing Hadit. 101: 1x1=1. Abrogate, Remains, Eleven, Misery, Desires, Mystic, Mentu, Achieve, Divine, Discover,Vitriol, Tutulu, Absolute, Phallus of Asar. Awakening, Contains, The Child, All is change. The potential arising between Hadit and Nuit. The listed words imply this potential. 102: 102=2x3x17. 1x2=2. Knowledge, Severe, Refuse, Unassuaged, Eighty, Beauty, Leaping, Begone, Afterward, Consume, Entrap, Without, My Heart, Above You, Supernal, Otherworld, Theism, Death-star, Ghebers, Eleusis, Yourself, Eyeless, Aegypt. Beauty, The Moon. The agent becomes an expression of Binah in the body of Nuit through the potential of becoming aware. The listed words imply the distinctness of expressions of Binah. 103: 1x3=3. Thebes, Smelling, Unite, Direful, Seeing, Friends, Eternal, Alphabet, Disposed, Standeth, Speaker, Lighten, Tongues, Bottom, Vel Legis, Of Nuit, Help Me, Profane, Atheism, Hercules. Shiva sees. Potential arising out of particular experience of the body of Nuit. The listed words imply the nature and means of such experience. 104: 104=2x2x2x13. 1x4=4. Secret, Hoor-Pa-Kraat, Wonderful, Mystical, Overthrow, Victory, Of Heaven, O Warrior Lord, Light Shed, The Many, She Bends, Pyramid, Stainless, Brother, Death of Asar, Adeptus. Knows Shakti, Of Heaven, Made whore. Chokmah as the abstract Do of Do what thou wilt becomes active force through the lower eight (8x13) revealing the potential of particular expressions of Hadit. The listed words imply the Khabs underlying the Khu or Supernals underlying the lower eight more generally. 105: 105=3x5x7. 1x5=5. Hurting, Jasmine, Night-sky, Knewest, Blessing, Object, Convert, Buddhist, L vel Legis, Hell's own worm, Verbum, Mitre, Exalted. Creates. Means within the body of Nuit to express Binah through their particular potentials. The listed words imply such means. 106: 106=2x53. 1x6=6. Revealed, Starlight, Concealed, Because, Anything, Mohammed, O Children, Athenian, Gargantuan, Winged Wand, Upper, Ahrimanes, Luminous, Ruby Star. Dissolving, Created, Shiva forms, Are chosen. The agent interacting with means in the body of Nuit opens particular potentialities. The listed words imply this process. 107: 1x7=7. Before, Lambent, Magician, Conquer, Trouble, Matter, Beauty's, Silence, Word Abrahadabra, Abyssinia, Majesty. Silence, The Snake, The flesh, Of Scarlet, Shiva dances. The potential arising from particular experiences of Binah. The listed words imply such experiences. 108: 108=2x2x3x3x3. 1x8=8. Mistake, Fortress, Resinous, Purple, Veiling, Garment, Stature, Spelling, Refuge, Visible, Traitors, Unto Me, Lord Kheph-Ra. Asteroids, Consumed, Mentors, Lightens, Shiva sees all, Shine in, Is free, The path, The nut. The body of Nuit as the place where the agent connects to Binah and is moved by Hadit (27x4), releasing the potential of particular expressions of Chokmah. The listed words imply forms wherein Chokmah's influence is present. Unto me implies evaluating things based on their service to the spiritual. 109: 1x9=9. Number, Gemmed, Hermit, Regret, Meaning, Establish, Oversee, Strangely, Brothers, Ever a Sun, Thy Staff, Universal, Chinese, Pyramids. Shiva chooses, The cup. The potential arising from particulars within the prima materia. The listed words imply potential within order. 110: 110=2x5x11. 1x1=1. Lapis Lazuli, Writing, Stronger, Greater, Powerful, Quarter, Thou Hadit, Take Your, Buddhists, Priapus, New Life. Ordering, Enabling, Sheds forth, The Gem, The bowl of, Bowl of Sldmq. Hadit and Nuit combine as the agent with the means to act. The listed words imply such action. 111: 111=3x37. 1x1x1=1. Division, Invoking, People, Burning, Trample, Breathe, Become, Empty, Hawk-headed Lord, Men Adore, Now Ye Shall Know, Gladiator God, Of All Truth, Macedonia, Mexico. Suffused, The Child has, The Bear, The house. The 1x1=1 formula reflected in the body of Nuit as it relates to Binah. The listed words imply the trinity as seen from Malkhut. 112: 112=2x2x2x2x7. 1x1x2=2. Letter, Further, Wretched, Certain, Engine, Revealer, Essence, Magistry, Triangle. Binah reflected in particular experience of the agent in the body of Nuit (7x16) lets the agent reflect the 11 formula. 113: 1x1x3=3. Centre, Prince, Bending, Touching, Pleasure, Service, Garments, That Men, Spirits, Future, Concourse. Love and lust, Shiva's eye, Balance in, Ecstasy of, Of Coph Nia. The 11 formula reflected in the body of Nuit. 114: 114=2x3x19. 1x1x4=4. Splendour, Redeem, Numbers, Blindness, Hermits, Meaneth, Desolation, Business, Hungered, Forties, Translated, Fill of Love, Victim. Light fills, The seed, Shiva comes. The agent moving in the body of Nuit connects with particulars of the prima material, reflecting Hadit through the 11 formula. 115: 115=5x23. 1x1x5=5. Priest, Thereof, Unique, Virtuous, Meanest, Ninety, Quarters, Alienate, Shrinking, Despise, In His Woman, Mercury. Mercury. The agent moving within the body of Nuit becomes the means of expressing the 11 formula. 116: 116=2x2x29. 1x1x6=6. Writest, Exceed, Fierce, Peoples, Adulterous, Sacrament, Nepthi, Genitor, Lord the Son. Becomes, Exalts in, Trees of. Hadit reflected through the agent in the prima material (4x29) lets the 11 formula be reflected in the agent's movement in the body of Nuit. 117: 117=3x3x13. 1x1x7=7. Hoor-Paar-Kraat, Stooping, Breathed, Mystery, Letters, Burnest, Rapture, Refine, Expound, Defunct, Fortify, Support, Their Gods, Purity, Barren Words. The Sun glows, The light, The eagle. Binah's role in relation to the 11 formula connects Keter to Malkhut and the do of Do what thou wilt to particular movement in the body of Nuit (9x13). 118: 118=2x59. 1x1x8=8. Ankh-af-na-khonsu, All-touching, Princes, Purpose, Space-marks, Miraculous, There Is, Spirits, Abyss of Glory, Seventy. With light. The individual connects with means reflecting Keter allowing Chokmah to be reflected through the 11 formula. 119: 119=7x17. 1x1x9=9. Splendrous, Creation, Emblems, Incense, Empress, Strength, Poverty, Desirable, Sweeter, Promise, Abramelin, Moreover, Clerk-house, Utterly, Blasphemy, Holy of Holies, Eyeless Hawk, Silver Star. Creation, The Earth, Light fills all, Caosgo is known. The 11 formula connecting Keter and Malkhut lets particular expressions of Binah become routes to Binah. 120: 120=2x2x2x3x5. 1x2=2. Ra-Hoor-Khuit, Overcome, Ill-ordered, Especial, Streets, The Khabs Is, In the Khu, Opening, Lord Tahuti, Eightfold, Fire Qadosh. Serve Shiva, Dissolve in, The olive. The trinity has means for the particular agent's expression (2x3x4x5). 121: 121=11x11. 1x2x1=2. Rapturous, Rejoice, Delicious, Mountain, Torture, Despised, Liber L vel, And Behold My, These Are, Your Fill Of, Are Mine, Elephant, Sacraments, Beetle, Treasure, Be-with-Us. The Child walks, Of desire, Kooga and Ogu aid, The cycle. The agent emerging between Hadit and Nuit out of their interaction. 122: 122=2x61. 1x2x2=4. Compassion, Company of, Warrior Lord of, Of Ra Hoor Khut, Magister, Sapphire, Amennti. Spider of. The agent's particular experience of his/her potential provides a particular route to realizing Hadit within. 123: 123=3x41. 1x2x3=6. Threefold, Earnestly, Temple, Understood, Revealing, Pinnacles, Every Man, Ye Are Not, I Am Nuit, His Kingdom. Shiva reveals. The particular agent in the body of Nuit reflects Hadit in particular ways. 124: 124=2x2x31. 1x2x4=8. Understand, Prophet, Conquest, Promises, Children of, My Ecstasy, Minute, Sphinxes. Explores, Shiva is born. The particular agent reaches Hadit through Nu (4x31). 125: 125=5x5x5. 1x2x5=10, 1. Thereby, Comment, Disappear, Pointed, Argument, Dropping, Written, In Ecstasy, O Ankh-af-na-khonsu, Their Fold, Not So Chosen, Whole of the Law, Sixfold Star, His Unity. The Egg of. Means attract a particular agent to manifest through them. 126: 126=2x3x3x7. 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. Particle, Conqueror, Beetles, Shattered, Midnight, By Aiwass the, Single One, Companion, Closed Palace, Perdurabo, Philosophus. The feast. The particular individual realizing Hadit's reflection through the Supernals (2x7x9) through his/her movement in the body of Nuit. 127: 1x2x7=14, 1x4=4. Therein, Equinox, Neither, Untouched, Throughout, Torment, Under the, Burn Upon, Book of the Law, Pregnant, Cow of Heaven. Tatpurusa. The particular individual connecting to Binah become a particular movement of Hadit. 128: 128=2x2x2x2x2x2x2. 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. Righteous, War-engine, Bes-na-Maut, Wickedness, Precious, Of Thebes, Not The Khu, Scarlet Woman, Emperor, Aphrodite, Crowned Child, Baphomet. Walks the path, The Beast, The Force. The particular agent become an expression of Chokmah in the rawness of the world. 129: 129=3x43. 1x2x9=18, 1x8=8. Prophets, Exhausted, Tremble, An-hungered, Position, Inviolate, O Warrior Lord of, In the Khabs, Bend Upon, Creature. Forth light, The Child is, Paths evolve. Nuit allows Hadit to form particular stars within her body, formation beginning with Keter. 130: 130=2x5x13. 1x3=3. Multiply, Equation, Better, Spectre, Printed, Are Fools That, Ithuriel, Lord of Fire, Harpocrates. Shiva and Shakti, Beauty is. Particulars in the body of Nuit become means for the agent to express deeper movement. 131: 1x3x1=3. Serpent, Azure-lidded, Exorcist, Supreme, Passionate, Forbidden, Protect, Enthroned, Universe, Come Forth, O Prophet, Sat-Chit-Ananda, Destroyer, Foundation, Head of the Hawk, Star of Ruby, Mighty Sword. The demons. Particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit having the nature of movement in the body of Nuit. 132: 132=2x2x3x11. 1x3x2=6. Sufferer, Voluptuous, Blue-lidded, Eyesight, Subtlety, Double-wanded, My Servants, Delightful, Flaming Star. The Heaven, The flesh of. Hadit and Nuit making up the 11 formula (3x4x11) give particular expressions of Nuit moving the agent in her body. 133: 133=7x19. 1x3x3=9. Dissolution, Sacrifice, Perchance, Undesired, Laughterful, Foursquare, Every Woman, Shed Over You, Starry Blue, Heart of Blood, Imperial. Inspires, The forces. Binah's influence allows particulars in the body of Nuit to be recognized as particulars in the prima materia. 134: 134=2x67. 1x3x4=12, 1x2=2. Delivered, Unattacked, Inspired, My Tongue, Is Revealed, Practicus, Lord of the Gods, Elevenfold, Abominable. Becoming, The Cup of, Walk the Earth, Is created. The agent in a time of opportunity becomes a particular expression of Nuit relating to Hadit. 135: 135=3x3x3x5. 1x3x5=15, 1x5=5. Sixty-one, Expect, Brilliance, My Children, Their Brows. Alignment, Ordering of. The body of Nuit as the place where agents can reach to Nuit contains the means for particular expressions within (5x27). 136: 136=2x2x2x17. 1x3x6=18, 1x8=8. Between, Heru-Pa-Kraath, Selflessness, Lotus of Isis, His Victory. Between, Is consumed, Of Eternity. Chokmah manifests through particular expressions of Binah (8x17) seen as particular solar expressions. 137: 1x3x7=21, 2x1=2. Worshipped, Ultimate, Number Is, Stability, Neapolitan, Veiled One, Expansion, Enterer. World of Scarlet, Children are. Particular experience of the body of Nuit containing Binah's influence. 138: 138=2x3x23. 1x3x8=24, 2x4=8. Vengeance, Enemies, They Shall Rule, Upon Them, Great Goddess. Finds the way. The agent relates to the body of Nuit through his/her movement in it, creating particular expressions within it of Chokmah. The aggressiveness of the listed words implies pushing against the inertia of things. 139: 1x3x9=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Unveiling, Judgments, Exposure, Enginery, There Is No, But Ye Are, Thou Knowest, Inverted, Preparer. The Child knows, The throne. Movement from unaware particular to awareness of the body of Nuit to awareness of prima materia allows the agent to express influence from Binah. 140: 140=2x2x5x7. 1x4=4. Night-blue, Hierophant, Eighties, My Light Shed, My Secret, Demiurge, Neophyte. Shiva is seen, Sigils shine, Shiva teaches. Hadit has means to reflect Binah through particular manifestation. 141: 141=3x47. 1x4x1=4. Beauteous, Continuous, Victorious, Elements, Uplifted, Revealed by, Servants Be, Beloved One, Pan-pipe, Terminus. The ecstasy. Particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit having the nature of Hadit reflected through Binah into the body of Nuit. 142: 142=2x71. 1x4x2=8. Of Hoor-paar-kraat, Holy Chosen One, Virgin of God. Of the light, Om. Shiva comes. The agent moved by Binah in particular ways is a particular star. 143: 143=11x13. 1x4x3=12, 1x2=2. Perfect, Worshipper, Terrible, Mightier, Exempt. Jupiter, The Child ages, Balance in chaos, Choices made. The do of Do what though wilt and particulars in the body of Nuit as the 11 formula yield particular expressions of Hadit forming through Nuit. 144: 144=2x2x2x2x3x3. 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. Perfume, Rejoicing, Every Man and, Host of Heaven. Of creation, The trees, The kingdom. The rawness of existence within the prima materia (16x9) yields particular expressions of love/folly/wrath. 145: 145=5x29. 1x4x5=20, 2. Innermost, Invisible, Presence, Professional, Elephant God, Lord of Time, Land of No-Thing. Neptune, Of the olive. The agent within the prima material provides the means for particular expression of Hadit. 146: 146=2x73. 1x4x6=24, 2x4=8. Drunkenness, Hereafter, Concubine, Curse Them, Nothingness, Dispersion, Ineffable, His Splendour. Potential, The cycle of, The Virgin, Cup of Babalon. The agent who enables Binah to transform the body of Nuit provides particular movement for Hadit to enter. 147: 147=3x7x7. 1x4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Minister, Extended, Beautiful, Worship Then, Winged Globe, Pertinax, Bedchamber. Resistance, Fifteen, Shiva knows Shakti, The Moon sheds. Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit enables particular expression of Hadit in the body of Nuit as prima materia. 148: 148=2x2x37. 1x4x8=32, 3x2=6. Presently, Meetings, Innocence, Worshippers, Is in the Khu, Their Men, Conjuration, Sweet Heart, One Knowledge, Eightfold Word. Hadit causing the body of Nuit to connect to Binah (4x37) through particular expressions through Chokmah letting Binah move agents. 149: 1x4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Perfumes, Creeping, Meetest, Do What Thou Wilt, Mitylene, Mighty Ones, Thanksgiving. Life and death, Opens the way, Children stand. Particular expressions of Hadit in the prima materia. 150: 150=2x3x5x5. 1x5=5. Priestess, The Company, Few & Secret, Three Grades, Ages of Sleep, Lords of Time. In the body of Nuit, means attract an agent to manifest through them (2x3x25). 151: 1x5x1=5. Eighteen, Certainty, Lightening, World-Elephant, Initiator, Word for Myself, Bennu Bird, Exalted One. Knows love and lust, The oak is made, The feast of, Isana. Shiva dances, Shiva mentors. Particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit provide possibilities. 152: 152=2x2x2x19. 1x5x2=10, 1. Therefore, Intellect, Performed, Excellent, The Children, Fools That Men, Fairy Sleep, Everlasting. A path is chosen, The seed grows. Chokmah acting through particulars in the prima materia creates particular means for the agent to manifest through. 153: 153=3x3x17. 1x5x3=15. 1x5=5. Consciousness, Ipsissimus. The Force of. The prima materia as containing particular routes to Binah (9x17) through particular means in the body of Nuit. 154: 154=2x7x11. 1x5x4=20, 2. Thereupon, And Every Woman, Take You Fill, Black Brothers, Genetrix. In the light. The agent experiencing Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit becomes a particular means for Hadit's expression. 155: 155=5x31. 1x5x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. Mysteries, Abomination, Tenderness, Intimate, Lord of Thebes, Be Thou Hadit, Take Your Fill, Beginning, Conversation, Thunderbolt, Lord the Beast. Toramprezq, The beauty, Shines through, Agora. Shiva reveals. Nu(31) provides particular means for connecting from Hadit to Nuit and from Nuit to Hadit. 156: 156=2x2x3x13. 1x5x6=30, 3. Star-splendour, Everywhere, Hearts of Men, Thy Spirit, Love in Anguish, Absolute Bliss, Self-Luminous. The Child stands, In the earth. Hadit and Nuit combine through particular movement in her body providing particular means for the agent to move. 157: 1x5x7=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Emphatically, The Khabs Is in, Disruption. Particular means for Binah's expression in the body of Nuit. 158: 158=2x79. 5x8=40, 4. Centuries, Light Shed Over, Secretest, Mount Meru. The agent's connection to the Supernals allows Hadit's expression through them. 159: 159=3x53. 1x5x9=45, 4x5=20, 2. Uttermost, Then the Khabs, Vision of Aeons, Lord of Silence. The body of Nuit containing possibilities among which are chosen particular possibilities of the prima materia as means for Hadit's manifestation. 160: 160=2x2x2x2x2x5. 1x6=6. Abstruction, Before the, These Are Fools, Beginnings, Slime of Khem, Abominations, Giant Glacier. The Bear plays, Alignment of. The agent moved by Nuit has means to manifest in the rawness of the world (32x5). 161: 161=7x23. 1x6x1=6. Remember, Sweetnesses, Reverence, All Power Given, Cubic Stone. The Child sees, The Asteroids. The agent in the body of Nuit reflecting Binah as a particular product of Hadit and Nuit. 162: 162=2x3x3x3x3. 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. Eternity, Smooth Point, Thought of Me, Profundity. Eternity, Adrz the dolphin, Children are of. The agent experiencing particular expressions of Chokmah (2x81) through particular experience of moving in the body of Nuit. 163: 1x6x3=18, 1x8=8. Thou Gladiator God, Stainless Abode, Bosom of Nuit, His Universe, Eight Belts. Shakti is seen, The bowl of Sldmq. Particular experience of manifesting the Supernals' influence. 164: 164=2x2x41. 1x6x4=24, 2x4=8. Infinite, Beautifully, Unveiling of, Behold My Light, That Men Adore, Secret Ardours, In His Woman Called, Hiding of Hadit. Nineteen, Agent of light. Hadit having particular expressions contained in the light of Binah. 165: 165=3x5x11. 1x6x5=30, 3. Penetrant, Not the Khu in, Your Fill of Love, Absolute Light, Land of No Desire. Suffused with. The body of Nuit as containing the means for the agent's movement to give particular expression to the 11 formula. 166: 166=2x83. 1x6x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Expected, Impressions. Energizing, Heaven and Earth, Guides through, The Child sees all, The ecstasy of, Feast of life, The Child lives, Paths are chosen. The agent moved by Chokmah in the body of Nuit becomes particular movement reflecting the 11 formula. 167: 1x6x7=42, 4x2=8. Tribulation, Consummation. The Child finds. Particular things made possible through time of opportunity. 168: 168=2x2x2x3x7. 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Forth-speaker, Thought of Adonai, Day of Be-with-Us. Particular movement of the agent in the body of Nuit reflects Chokmah as combining with Binah in the body of Nuit (3x7x8). 169: 169=13x13. 1x6x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. Is Revealed by, Naked Splendour. In the Heaven, About the Egg, The trees of, Of the kingdom.. Particular movement in the body of Nuit becomes particular experience of agents realizing the prima materia and becoming means for Hadit to manifest. 170: 170=2x5x17. 1x7=7. Attribute, Minute One, Destruction, Outer College. Destruction, In the forces. Particular expressions of Binah are means of manifestation. 171: 171=3x3x19. 1x7x1=7. Attainment, Snake of Emerald, Beautiful God, Lord of Creation. The Stars shine, Of Potential, The Virgin of. The prima materia moved by choices within it (9x19) reflects Binah as arising between Hadit and Nuit. 172: 172=2x2x43. 1x7x2=14, 1x4=4. Unimaginable, Inspiration, Minister of, Gemmed Azure, Glory of the Stars, Understanding, Horror of Time. Inspiration. Hadit as moving Nuit yielding a particular expressions of Binah moving agents. 173: 1x7x3=21, 2x1=2. Vast Sacrifice, Construction. The Child has a name. Particulars of Binah transforming the body of Nuit. 174: 174=2x3x29. 1x7x4=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Continuity, Regenerate, Under the Stars, Come Unto Me, Lord of the Garden. Sheds forth light, Shiva and Shakti love, Shiva and Shakti play. The agent realizing the prima material moves the body of Nuit in particular reflections of Hadit through Binah. 175: 175=5x5x7. 1x7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Of the Company, The Company of, My Unveiling, To See Your Joy, Universal Heart. Means to attract an agent connecting to Binah (25x7). 176: 176=2x2x2x2x11. 1x7x6=42, 4x2=8. Existence, Hierophantic, Naked Mountain, Initiation. The Snake about. Particular expressions of Binah moving the agent in the body of Nuit express the 11 formula in the rawness of existence (16x11). 177: 177=3x59. 1x7x7=49, 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Expiration, Understandeth, The Children of, My Servants Be, Azure-lidded Woman. The light shines. Possibilities reflecting Keter in the body of Nuit give particular experience of Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit. 178: 178=2x89. 1x7x8=56, 5x6=30, 3. Thelemites, Complement, The Whole of the Law. The path absorbs, The Child opens. The agent moved by Chokmah in the prima materia becomes a particular expression of Binah reflecting Chokmah. As 718 implies the upper alphabet, 178 implies the lower. 179: 1x7x9=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Difference, Revealed by Aiwass, Holy Exalted One. The demons lust. Particular expressions of Chokmah as active force arising between Binah and Keter. 180: 180=2x2x3x3x5. 1x8=8. Initiating, Take Your Fill of, Millions-of-Years. The beauty of, The Child exalts, Lightens the way. Hadit has means between Keter and Malkhut (4x9x5) to manifest particular expressions of Chokmah. 181: 1x8x1=8. Unutterable, It Is Revealed, Reward of Ra Hoor Khut, Night of Forces. The Sun glows upon, Vamadeva. Shiva forms. Particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit have the nature of Chokmah as an active force. 182: 182=2x7x13. 1x8x2=16, 1x6=6. Restriction, Absolute Truth, Viceregent. The Child is born, Kott the mule, The Child knows Shiva. The agent connects the do of Do what thou wilt to particular movement in the body of Nuit through Binah, yielding particular movement of Chokmah through the agent. 183: 183=3x61. 1x8x3=24, 2x4=8. Let My Servants, Redemption, Mystery of Pan, No-Thing-Tree. Upon the Earth, Meets the world. The body of Nuit as containing the potential for agents' movement allows particular expressions of Chokmah. 184: 184=2x2x2x23. 1x8x4=32, 3x2=6. Children of Men, But Ye Are Not, O Azure-lidded Woman, Preservation. The agent's role in the body of Nuit allows him/her to connect Chokmah through Binah and the lower eight (8x23) giving particular expressions of Chokmah as moved by Hadit. 185: 185=5x37. 1x8x5=40, 4. Sweet-smelling, And Behold My Light, Delicious Languor, Pain of the Goat, Upper Heaven, Omnipotent, Abominable Ones. Means for the body of Nuit to reflect Binah are employed in particular ways by Chokmah manifesting Hadit. 186: 186=2x3x31. 1x8x6=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Reproduction, Original Nature, Khem the Holy One. Of the Asteroids, Stand between. The agent's particular experience of Nuit in her body allows particular expression of Chokmah through the resulting movement. 187: 187=11x17. 1x8x7=56, 5x6=30, 3. Magnificent, Liber L vel Legis, English Alphabet, Sun of Midnight, Star of the Flame, Perfection. Knows life and death, Of Eternity. Hadit and Nuit connecting through particular reflections of Binah yield particular movements of Chokmah through Binah and the lower eight. 188: 188=2x2x47. 1x8x8=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Force of Coph Nia, Mystery of Sorrow. Ecstasy of union, Force of Coph Nia. Hadit manifesting through Yesod and Malkhut as it (4x47) becomes a particular expression of the agent taking the role of Nuit in relation to Hadit. 189: 189=3x3x3x7. 1x8x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Four Hundred & Eighteen, Resurrection. Through the Gem, The seed grows in. The body of Nuit as the place where agents reach to Binah is moved by the resulting connection (27x7) in particular ways reflecting Chokmah and Keter moving the agent through Binah. 190: 190=2x5x19. 1x9=9. Are Fools That Men, Roses of Macedonia, Name of thy Name, Children of Earth. Shiva's eye opens, Children are born. Particulars in the prima materia become means of manifestation. 191: 1x9x1=9. Citlaltepetl, Garden of Spices. Stands between. Particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit within the prima materia. 192: 192=2x2x2x2x2x2x3. 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. The Unveiling, Is Infinite, Pregnant Goddess, Delightful Ocean. The body of Nuit as the place where the agent's movement reflects Hadit (3x64) through his/her particular experience of the prima materia. 193: 1x9x3=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Abyss of Sapphire, Illusion of Force, Power of the Star. Particular experience of the body of Nuit as prima materia through the agent's connection to Binah. 194: 194=2x97. 1x9x4=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. My Light Shed Over, Permutation, Stability of Him. Grows in the earth. The agent connecting to the order of the Supernals becomes a particular expression in the prima materia of Hadit. 195: 195=3x5x13. 1x9x5=45, 4x5=20, 2. Be Few & Secret, Queen of Space, Nerodha-Samapatti, Ocean of the West. Airt the parrot. The body of Nuit contatins particular means for manifesting through the prima materia. 196: 196=2x2x7x7. 1x9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Every Number, Persecutions. Hadit as he expresses through Keter and Malkhut (4x49) finds particulars within the prima materia moving the agent in the body of Nuit. 197: 1x9x7=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Light Shed Over You, Above You and In You, What Shall Be the Sign, Peradventure, Wheel of Spirit. Oktk the tiger. Particular connection with the Supernals. 198: 198=2x3x3x11. 1x9x8=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Leaping Laughter, Thy Beginning, Everlasting One. The agent connecting to Keter and Malkhut as Hadit and Nuit becomes a particular expression of the Supernals manifestation of Hadit. 199: 1x9x9=81, 8x1=8. Animal Soul of Things, Place of Silence, Pillars of Hercules. Demons of desire, The Virgin made, The Cup of Babalon, Children create. Particulars arising between Keter and Malkhut. 200: 200=2x2x2x5x5. 2. Manifestation, Of the Company of, The Minister, No Difference, Great Equinox, Universe of Love. Becomes Father. Means to attract an agent let the agent manifest Hadit (2x4x25). 201: 201=3x67. 2x1=2. Company of Heaven, Power of the Sand-glass, Queen of Night, Fear Invisible, Sphinx of the Gods. The Child meets. The body of Nuit as the place where agents' movement can reflect Binah revealing the potential in particulars. 202: 202=2x101. 2x2=4. Equilibrium. The light reaches, Lust in the light. The agent connecting to Hadit and Nuit attains the potential between. 203: 203=7x29. 2x3=6. Fools That Men Adore, Ye Are Not So Chosen, Bend Upon Them, Lift Up Thyself. The agent realizing the prima materia through connection to Binah releases the potential of movement in the body of Nuit. 204: 204=2x2x3x17. 2x4=8. Behold My Light Shed, The Many & The Known, Queen of Heaven, King thy Brother. Hadit and Nuit combine through particular expressions of Binah (3x4x17) releasing the potential of the agent to reflect Hadit through choices in the material. 205: 205=5x41. 2x5=10, 1. Lady the Scarlet Woman. Means for Hadit to act in particular ways have the potential to be employed by an agent. 206: 206=2x103. 2x6=12, 1x2=2. Light of Purity. The agent contains the potential of realizing his/her nature as product of Hadit and Nuit through movement in the body of Nuit and interaction with its particulars. 207: 207=3x3x23. 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Is Revealed by Aiwass, Inverted Palace. Desire suffused, Are of the kingdom. The agent within the body of Nuit is able to realize the prima materia through the potential of connection to Binah. 208: 208=2x2x2x2x13. 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Unrighteousness, Unveiling of Love. The demons serve. The do of Do what though wilt as particular movement in the body of Nuit as raw reality creates the potential for the agent to manifest Chokmah. 209: 209=11x19. 2x9=18, 1x8=8. King's Bedchamber, Al A'in the Priest, Blind Worm of Slime, Serpent Apep, Lord Viceregent. The Child is free, The nut contains, Becomes Mother. The 11 formula gives particular expressions of Malkhut reflecting Keter revealing the potential of the agent in the prima materia. 210: 210=2x3x5x7. 2x1=2. Omnipresence, Supreme Ritual, Mystery of Change. The agent connecting Binah and the body of Nuit has means to manifest through his/her particular form. 211: 2x1x1=2. Infinite Stars. Possibilities, Strands of creation. The agent connecting to the 11 formula. 212: 212=2x2x53. 2x1x2=4. In My Unveiling, Lord of Beginnings. The Moon sheds forth. The agent's ability to choose among particulars enables him/her to realize Hadit. 213: 213=3x71. 2x1x3=6. These Are Fools That, Gates of Amennti. Particular expressions of Binah in the body of Nuit enable particular action by the agent in the body of Nuit. 214: 214=2x107. 2x1x4=8. - Ordering of Heaven. The agent connecting through the potential of particular experiences of Binah becomes a particular expression of Hadit. 215: 215=5x43. 2x1x5=10, 1. Hawk-headed Mystical Lord. Contains the seed. Hadit acting through Nuit provides particular means for the agent to manifest through. 216: 216=2x2x2x3x3x3. 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. It Is Revealed by, Victorious City. Reaches the demons, The demons lust in, Fifteen sigils. The body of Nuit as place where the agent reaching Binah enables him/her to realize Hadit (2x4x27) through particular movement in the body of Nuit. 217: 217=7x31. 2x1x7=14, 1x4=4. The Unveiling of, Unveiling of the, Secret Centre. The Child becomes, The Child exalts in, Riding the Beast, The nineteen. Nu provides particular experience of Binah to the agent. 218: 218=2x109. 2x1x8=16, 1x6=6. - The Stars shine in. The agent connects with the potential arising from particulars in the prima materia enabling him/her to express Chokmah in particular ways. 219: 219=3x73. 2x1x9=18, 1x8=8. Lord of the Forties, Infinite Bliss. The feast of life. The body of Nuit is transformed by Binah letting the agent have particular experience of the prima materia. 220: 220=2x2x5x11. 2x2=4. Path of the Adepts, Division of the Shadows. Means for the agent to realize Hadit through the 11 formula (4x5x11). 221: 221=13x17. 2x2x1=4. Oh Thou Elevenfold God, Sacrament of the Graal. Particular movement of the body of Nuit and of Binah combine in particular ways to let the agent realize Hadit. 222: 222=2x3x37. 2x2x2=8. The agent in the body of Nuit as it connects to Binah is able to connect to Hadit and Nuit so that Hadit may act through him/her. 223: 2x2x3=12, 1x2=2. Stooping Starlight, Source of Creation. Shiva lightens the way. The agent able to realize Hadit in the body of Nuit. 224: 224=2x2x2x2x2x7. 2x2x4=16, 1x6=6. Take Your Fill of Love, Mountain of Fire. Becomes the path. Nuit moving the agent in reflection of Binah (32x7) lets the agent see his/her potential to realize Hadit. 225: 225=3x3x5x5. 2x2x5=20, 2. Manifestation of, Warrior Lord of Thebes, The Minister of, And Behold My Light Shed, Illusion of Matter, Exempt Adept. Creates and destroys, The Child explores. The means to attract an agent in the prima materia (9x25) allow the agent to realize Hadit as acting through them. 226: 226=2x113. 2x2x6=24, 2x4=8. That Thou Must Die, Enlightenment, Mind of the Father. Enlightenment. The agent experiencing the 11 formula in the body of Nuit is able to realize and express Hadit through movement in the body of Nuit. 227: 2x2x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Equinox of Osiris. Sadyojata. Shiva mentors. The agent able to realize Hadit within Binah to express Chokmah. 228: 228=2x2x3x19. 2x2x8=32, 3x2=6. Prince-priest, Is No Difference, Let My Servants Be, Scarlet Concubine, Lord of Initiation, Unveiling of Light. Hadit and Nuit combine through particulars in the prima materia (3x4x19) letting the agent realize Hadit as movement through him/her mediated by Nuit. 229: 2x2x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Play of the Magician. The Child walks the path, Suffused with light. The agent able to realize Hadit in the prima materia becomes movement in the body of Nuit moving the body of Nuit as a reflection of Chokmah. 230: 230=2x5x23. 2x3=6. Weak One the Mother, Ultimate Illusion. Shiva knows life and death. The agent moving in the body of Nuit has means to manifest. 231: 231=3x7x11. 2x3x1=6. Circumference. Binah and the body of Nuit connected through the 11 formula let the agent move in particular ways. 232: 232=2x2x2x29. 2x3x2=12, 1x2=2. O Warrior Lord of Thebes, Revealed by Aiwass the, Slayer in the Deep, Unveiling of Life, Image of a Sixfold Star. Chokmah moving the agent in the body of Nuit enables him/her to realize his/her nature as product of Hadit and Nuit. 233: 2x3x3=18, 1x8=8. Union with the Many, Mysteries Averse. Children walk the Earth. The agent able to recognize the body of Nuit as prima materia becomes a particular expression of Chokmah. 234: 234=2x3x3x13. 2x3x4=24, 2x4=8. Infinite Space, Equinox of the Gods, Five Pointed Star, The Reward of Ra Hoor Khut, Eye in the Midst, Goat of the Spirit. The agent seeing the prima materia through particular movement in the body of Nuit realizes his/her relationship to Hadit and Nuit. 235: 235=5x47. 2x3x5=30, 3. - Alignment of force, Nineteen pillars. Binah providing means for Hadit's expression through the agent in the body of Nuit. 236: 236=2x2x59. 2x3x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. My Heart & My Tongue. In the Cup of Babalon, Beauty is created, Children create in. Possibilities containing Keter's influence are employed by Hadit to let the agent and body of Nuit combine in movement reflecting Chokmah. 237: 237=3x79. 2x3x7=42, 4x2=8. The Children of Men, Thy Permutation. The body of Nuit moved by Chokmah as between Binah and Keter lets the agent connect to the body of Nuit and Binah together. 238: 238=2x7x17. 2x3x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Ravens of Dispersion. The agent connecting to Binah through particular expressions sees the body of Nuit as moved by Chokmah which is moved by Hadit, these moving the agent. 239: 2x3x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. Worship Then the Khabs. The Child finds the way. The agent realizing the body of Nuit as prima materia becomes means of Hadit's expression. 240: 240=2x2x2x2x3x5. 2x4=8. The Khabs Is in the Khu. Means within the experience of the rawness of the body of Nuit (3x5x16) allow the agent to become a manifestation of Hadit. 241: 2x4x1=8. Are Fools That Men Adore, The Force of Coph Nia. The path inspires, The ecstasy of union, The Force of Coph Nia. The agent moved by Hadit expresses in particular ways. 242: 242=2x11x11. 2x4x2=16, 1x6=6. I Am Above You and in You, Silence in Speech, Speech in Silence. Toramprezq guides. The agent emerging as product of Hadit and Nuit (2x121) becomes an expression of Hadit in the rawness of existence. 243: 243=3x3x3x3x3. 2x4x3=24, 2x4=8. My Light Shed Over You, Magister Templi. The body of Nuit as the place where the agent aligns with Hadit moving Nuit. 244: 244=2x2x61. 2x4x4=32, 3x2=6. Voice of the Master. Enabling becoming. Hadit moving through the particular potential of the agent in the body of Nuit lets the agent experience folly/love/wrath as being moved by Nuit. 245: 245=5x7x7. 2x4x5=40, 4. Binah connecting Hadit and Nuit gives the agent means to manifest Hadit. 246: 246=2x3x41. 2x4x6=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Unveiling Before. Hadit having particular ways of moving the agent in the body of Nuit connects the agent to particular movement. 247: 247=13x19. 2x4x7=56, 5x6=30, 3. Particulars in the body of Nuit are seen as particulars of the prima materia, allowing the agent's connection to Hadit to draw energy through Binah. 248: 248=2x2x2x31. 2x4x8=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Nu! The hiding of Hadit. Chokmah expressed through particular expressions of Nuit reflect Chokmah's nature as the agent moved by Hadit. 249: 249=3x83. 2x4x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Twelve Rays of the Crown. Exalts in the forces, The house and the eagle, Possibilities are. The body of Nuit as place where Chokmah finds expression as agent moved by Hadit in the prima materia. 250: 250=2x5x5x5. 2x5=10, 1. Splendrous Serpent. The Virgin made whore, The Child opens the way. Means attract a particular agent to manifest through them (2x125). 251: 2x5x1=10, 1. Profundity of Mind. The demons serve Shiva. The agent has means to manifest particulars. 252: 252=2x2x3x3x7. 2x5x2=20, 2. - The Child knows love and lust, The demons of desire, The flesh of the olive. Hadit manifesting through the Supernals (4x7x9) provides the means for the agent to realize and manifest him. 253: 253=11x23. 2x5x3=30, 3. The Manifestation, My Secret Centre, Winged Secret Flame, Sacrifice of Maidens, Day of Vengeance of Hoor-Ra. Dissolving resistance. The agent moving in the body of Nuit as product of Hadit and Nuit has means to manifest there. 254: 254=2x127. 2x5x4=40, 4. The Company of Heaven, It Is Revealed by Aiwass, Court of the Profane, Altar of the Holiest One. Create in the light. The agent having a particular potential to connect to Binah and become an expression of Hadit has the means to manifest Hadit. 255: 255=3x5x17. 2x5x5=50, 5. Particular expressions of Binah in the body of Nuit become means for the agent to connect between Hadit and Nuit. 256: 256=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2. 2x5x6=60, 6. Chapel of Abominations. The agent finds means of movement in the body of Nuit which allow manifestation as product of Hadit and Nuit. 257: 2x5x7=70, 7. Not the Khu in the Khabs, O Splendrous Serpent. The agent as particular means to express Binah. 258: 258=2x3x43. 2x5x8=80, 8. Behold My Light Shed Over. Hadit moving Nuit provides the agent moving in her body the means to manifest Chokmah. 259: 259=7x37. 2x5x9=90, 9. Before the Children, White Horse of the Saxon, Holy Place of the Holy House. Energizing being. Binah as seen through its influence in the body of Nuit provides means for the agent to express Keter. 260: 260=2x2x5x13. 2x6=12, 1x2=2. Is Revealed by Aiwass the, Rule the Many & the Known, Lord God of the Universe. Hadit moves particular means in the body of Nuit allowing the agent to manifest him through movement in the body of Nuit. 261: 261=3x3x29. 2x6x1=12, 1x2=2. Expansion of the Abyss. Desire suffused with. The prima materia as realizable by the agent (9x29) lets the agent be defined by his/her particular movement.. 262: 262=2x131. 2x6x2=24, 2x4=8. Burn Upon Their Brows, Apep the Serpent, City of the Pyramids. Life and death, love and lust. The agent connecting to particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit having the nature of the body of Nuit is able to combine with Hadit and Nuit through his/her movement in the body of Nuit. 263: 2x6x3=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Aiwass the Minister of, Crystal of the Future, Wrath of the Elements. The agent combining with Nuit through movement in her body sees Hadit in the prima materia. 264: 264=2x2x2x3x11. 2x6x4=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. But Ye Are Not So Chosen. The 11 formula with its three parts (2x3x4x11) lets the agent moving in the body of Nuit reach and express Hadit. 265: 265=5x53. 2x6x5=60, 6. Their Gods & Their Men. Means as they exist in the body of Nuit let the agent as he/she moves in the body of Nuit become a means of manifestation. 266: 266=2x7x19. 2x6x6=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. The agent connecting to Binah through particulars in the prima materia becomes able to express Chokmah in the prima materia through his/her individual heart. 267: 267=3x89. 2x6x7=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. Eye in the Triangle. Tatpurusa. Shiva teaches. The body of Nuit moved by Chokmah's action in the prima materia lets the agent have movement in the body of Nuit reflecting Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit. 268: 268=2x2x67. 2x6x8=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. - Shiva creates and destroys. Hadit moving the agent in the body of Nuit as he/she connects to Binah lets the agent's ability to move in the body of Nuit become an expression of Chokmah through its ability to connect to the prima materia. 269: 2x6x9=108, 1x8=8. The agent through his/her movement in the body of Nuit realizes the prima materia and releases the potential of his/her particular ability to reflect Chokmah. 270: 270=2x3x3x3x5. 2x7=14, 1x4=4. The Unveiling of the, Genitor-Genetrix, Supreme Unveiling. The body of Nuit as containing means for the agent to reach Binah and manifest particular inspiration of Hadit. 271: 2x7x1=14, 1x4=4. - The Egg of Potential. Agents moved by Binah as particular expressions of Hadit. 272: 272=2x2x2x2x17. 2x7x2=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Naked Splendour of Nuit. The light shines through. Particular experiences of Binah in the rawness of existence allow the agent to reach Hadit through Binah. 273: 273=3x7x13. 2x7x3=42, 4x2=8. By Aiwass the Minister, These Are Fools That Men. The agent enables Binah to be reflected in the body of Nuit through particular movement in the body of Nuit. 274: 274=2x137. 2x7x4=56, 5x6=30, 3. Shall Rule the Many & the Known. The agent experiencing particular connections of the body of Nuit to Binah reaches through Binah to express Hadit in the body of Nuit. 275: 275=5x5x11. 2x7x5=70, 7. Treasure-House of Pearls. The 11-formula as providing means to attract an agent to manifest Binah. 276: 276=2x2x3x23. 2x7x6=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. - The Moon sheds forth light, Guides through the Gem, The Snake about the Egg. The agent in the body of Nuit as product of Hadit and Nuit is able to realize and express Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit. 277: 2x7x7=98, 9x8=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Every Man and Every Woman, Into the Hearts of Men; Who Am I, and What Shall Be the Sign. The agent experiencing Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit enabling Chokmah to manifest in the prima materia. 278: 278=2x139. 2x7x8=112, 1x1x2=2. The Manifestation of, Trees of Eternity, Mystery of Selflessness, Mother of Abominations. Trees of Eternity. The agent moves from awareness of particulars to awareness of the body of Nuit to awareness of the prima materia through Nuit's(78) connection with the Supernals. 279: 279=3x3x31. 2x7x9=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. Of the Company of Heaven, And Behold My Light Shed Over, Abyss of the Great Deep, Woman of the Mysteries. Nu leading the agent through Binah to Keter as realization of the prima materia (9x31). 280: 280=2x2x2x5x7. 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Wrong of the Beginning. The flesh of the olive is Chokmah reaching through Binah and the lower eight has the means (5x7x8) to manifest the word(28). 281: 2x8x1=16, 1x6=6. The agent expresses Chokmah in particular ways in the rawness of existence. 282: 282=2x3x47. 2x8x2=32, 3x2=6. My Unveiling Before. Possibilities are shown. Hadit reflected through Binah moves the agent through Nuit in her body. 283: 2x8x3=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. - Spider of the Asteroids. The agent expressing Chokmah through Nuit in her body. 284: 284=2x2x71. 2x8x4=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Before the Children of. The Child meets the world. Hadit reflected through Binah's particular forms (4x71) lets the agent reflect Chokmah reflecting Hadit. 285: 285=3x5x19. 2x8x5=80, 8. Towers of the Universe, Rituals of Initiation. Children stand between. The body of Nuit contains particular expressions of Keter that provide the means for the agent to manifest Chokmah. 286: 286=2x11x13. 2x8x6=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Chariot of the Sphinxes. The light of Binah as gold connecting the Supernals and Malkhut as Hadit and Nuit (11x26) lets the agent find ways of expressing Chokmah through his/her movement in the body of Nuit. 287: 287=7x41. 2x8x7=112, 1x1x2=2. - Fifteen sigils shine, The house and the eagle are. Particular expressions of Hadit through Binah let the agent be moved through the lower eight as reflecting Chokmah through Binah. 288: 288=2x2x2x2x2x3x3, 2x8x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. Divine Perfection. The nineteen pillars. The agent directed by Nuit in the prima materia (32x9) takes on the role of Nuit in relation to Hadit as Scarlet Woman/Crowned Child/Baphomet (128). 289: 289=17x17. 2x8x9=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat, Master of the Temple. Particular expressions of Binah allow the agent to express Chokmah in the prima materia through particular expressions of love/folly/wrath. 290: 290=2x5x29. 2x9=18, 1x8=8. Hermes the Invisible. The agent in the prima materia has means to manifest as a particular expression of Chokmah. 291: 291=3x97. 2x9x1=18, 1x8=8. Servants Be Few & Secret. The Supernals moving the body of Nuit lets the agent reflect them in particular ways. 292: 292=2x2x73. 2x9x2=36. 3x6=18, 1x8=8. - The Child stands between. Hadit moves Binah to move the body of Nuit letting the agent realize Hadit in the prima materia. 293: 2x9x3=54, 5x4=20, 2. The agent seeing the prima materia within the body of Nuit becomes means for Hadit to manifest. 294: 294=2x3x7x7. 2x9x4=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Abomination of Desolation, Masters of the Temple. Binah connecting the Supernals and lower eight allows the agent moving in the body of Nuit to realize and express Hadit in the prima materia. 295: 295=5x59. 2x9x5=90, 9. - Know life and death, love and lust. The possibilites which contain Keter's influence as means for the agent to express Keter. 296: 296=2x2x2x37. 2x9x6=108, 1x8=8. Chokmah moving the body of Nuit through connection to Binah (8x37) lets the agent become movement in the body of Nuit as prima materia. 297: 297=3x3x3x11. 2x9x7=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. Behold My Light Shed Over You. The beauty of the light. The agent reaching to Binah through the body of Nuit connects to Keter's influence through Binah through the 11 formula. 298: 298=2x149. 2x9x8=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. By Aiwass the Minister of. The agent connecting to particular expressions of Hadit in the prima materia inhabits the prima materia as expression of Hadit. 299: 299=13x23. 2x9x9=162, 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. Unveiling Before the, Minister of Hoor-paar-Kraat, To the Hawk-headed Mystical Lord. The agent in the body of Nuit connects through the do of Do what thou wilt to the entire path from Malkhut to Keter. 300: 300=2x2x3x5x5. 3. - The Sun glows upon the Earth. Hadit and Nuit combine to give the agent for which means are available (3x4x25). 301: 301=7x43. 3x1=3. Number Is Infinite. The Child becomes Father. Binah lets Hadit move Nuit making her body a place of particular potentials. 302: 302=2x151. 3x2=6. - Between Heaven and Earth. The agent combining with possibilities arising between Hadit and Nuit opens the potential of his/her movement within the body of Nuit. 303: 303=3x101. 3x3=9. Manifestation of Nuit, Their Gods & Their Men Are The potential arising between Hadit and Nuit reveals the body of Nuit as prima materia. 304: 304=2x2x2x2x19. 3x4=12, 1x2=2. Lord of the Double Wand of Power. The agent interacting with particulars of the prima materia in the rawness of existence embodies the potential between Hadit and Nuit. 305: 305=5x61. 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Every Man and Every Woman Is. Means for the agent's movement in the body of Nuit to manifest in particular ways open potential through their place in the body of Nuit. 306: 306=2x3x3x17. 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Every Man and Every Woman Is a. Children are of the kingdom. The agent realizes the prima materia through particular expressions of Binah (2x9x17) releasing the potential within the body of Nuit as his/her movement within it affects it. 307: 3x7=21, 2x1=2. It Is Revealed by Aiwass the, Conversation of the Holy One. The potential arising through the interaction of the body of Nuit and Binah. 308: 308=2x2x7x11. 3x8=24, 2x4=8. - The seed grows in the earth. Hadit manifesting through Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit (4x77) opens the potential for the body of Nuit to contain Chokmah as an active force. 309: 309=3x103. 3x9=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. The body of Nuit as containing particular potentials has the potential to be seen as prima materia by the agent reaching through Binah to become an expression of Hadit. 310: 310=2x5x31. 3x1=3. - Creation and destruction, The Child becomes Mother. Nu provides the agent means to manifest. 311: 3x1x1=3. The body of Nuit as containing the 11 formula. 312: 312=2x2x2x3x13. 3x1x2=6. The do of Do what thou wilt reflected through the lower eight into the body of Nuit (3x8x13) makes the body of Nuit a place of particular action by agents. 313: 3x1x3=9. Abrahadabra! The reward of Ra Hoor Khu. Particular experience of realizing the prima materia within the body of Nuit. 314: 314=2x157. 3x1x4=12, 1x2=2. Unveiling of the Company. The agent having particular means of connecting to Binah realizes him/herself as a particular arising between Hadit and Nuit. 315: 315=3x3x5x7. 3x1x5=15, 1x5=5. Nuit provides particular means for the Supernals' expression (5x7x9). 316: 316=2x2x79. 3x1x6=18, 1x8=8. Master of the Temple of A.A. Nuit enables particular movement of the agent in her body allowing Hadit to manifest through Binah and Keter's generation of Chokmah as an active force. 317: 3x1x7=21, 2x1=2. The body of Nuit allows particular connections to Binah creating particular inspirations. 318: 318=2x3x53. 3x1x8=24, 2x4=8. There Is No Difference, And Behold My Light Shed Over You. The agent holding particular office in the body of Nuit becomes a particular expression of Chokmah in the body of Nuit. 319: 319=11x29. 3x1x9=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. In My Unveiling Before. Dissolve in the Cup of Babalon. The 11 formula allows the agent to realize him/herself within the prima materia as a particular experience of seeing the body of Nuit as prima materia allowing manifestation of Hadit through Binah. 320: 320=2x2x2x2x2x2x5. 3x2=6. Both Their Gods & Their Men. The agent become movement in the body of Nuit reflecting Hadit has means to manifest Nuit's influence upon him/her. 321: 321=3x107. 3x2x1=6. - Toramprezq guides through. The body of Nuit containing the potential of particular experiences of Binah allows Nuit to move the agent in particular ways. 322: 322=2x7x23. 3x2x2=12, 1x2=2. The agent realizing Binah through his/her movement in the body of Nuit is moved by Nuit to realize Hadit. 323: 323=17x19. 3x2x3=18, 1x8=8. - The nut contains the seed. Particular expressions of Binah and Keter enable the agent in the body of Nuit to realize it as prima materia, allowing particular expressions of Chokmah. 324: 324=2x2x3x3x3x3. 3x2x4=24, 2x4=8. These Are Fools That Men Adore, Poison of the Infinite. The body of Nuit as containing particular expressions of Chokmah as moved by Hadit (4x81) lets the agent take his role of product of Hadit and Nuit. 325: 325=5x5x13. 3x2x5=30, 3. Mystery of Redemption, Blind Creature of the Slime. The Child becomes the path, Desire suffused with light. Particular movement in the body of Nuit as means to attract an agent through whom Nuit can manifest. 326: 326=2x163. 3x2x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Nuit moves the agent to become movement in her body as particular expressions of the Supernals. 327: 327=3x109. 3x2x7=42, 4x2=8. My Servants Be Few & Secret. The body of Nuit contains the potential of particulars in the prima materia allowing the agent to connect the body of Nuit and Binah. 328: 328=2x2x2x41. 3x2x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Chokmah creating particular expressions of Hadit lets Nuit move the agent to express Chokmah. 329: 329=7x47. 3x2x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. Law of the Battle of Conquest. Binah as focus through which Hadit acts lets Nuit move the agent to realize the prima materia and become a means for Hadit's expression. 330: 330=2x3x5x11. 3x3=9. The 11 formula provides the agent means to manifest the realization of the body of Nuit as prima materia. 331: 3x3x1=9. The trees of Eternity. The trees of Eternity. The body of Nuit contains particular expressions of the realization of prima materia. 332: 332=2x2x83. 3x3x2=18, 1x8=8. Hadit acts through Chokmah within the body of Nuit revealing the body of Nuit to be prima materia within which the agent becomes a particular expression of Chokmah. 333: 333=3x3x37. 3x3x3=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. The Book of the Law is Written, Eternal and Omnipotent God. The light reaches the demons, The demons lust in the light, The Virgin of Eternity. The realization of the prima materia in the body of Nuit as it reflects Binah allows the body of Nuit to be a place where agents reach to Binah and become expressions of Hadit. 334: 334=2x167. 3x3x4=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. - The house and the eagle are known. The agent acting in particular times of opportunity is able to realize the body of Nuit as prima materia reflecting Hadit. 335: 335=5x67. 3x3x5=45, 4x5=20, 2. My Unveiling Before the. Of creation and destruction. Time of opportunity provide the means for realizing the body of Nuit as prima materia and manifesting Hadit. 336: 336=2x2x2x2x3x7. 3x3x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Brothers of the Left-hand Path. The body of Nuit containing the agent's particular movement toward Binah is realized as prima materia through the agent's movement providing means to manifest Hadit. 337: 3x3x7=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. - Reaches the demons of desire. The realization of the body of Nuit as prima materia allows Binah to transmit particular expressions of Chokmah through the agent's movement in the body of Nuit changing it. 338: 338=2x13x13. 3x3x8=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. The agent having particular movement in the body of Nuit revealing it as prima materia (2x169) allows Chokmah to manifest through it as so revealed. 339: 339=3x113. 3x3x9=81, 8x1=8. Unveiling of the Company of. The body of Nuit as reflecting the 11 formula is realized as prima materia able to manifest Chokmah in particular ways. 340: 340=2x2x5x17. 3x4=12, 1x2=2. - The Stars shine in the Heaven. Particular expressions of Binah provide Hadit the means to manifest through his relationship to Nuit (4x5x17). 341: 341=11x31. 3x4x1=12, 1x2=2. Nu connecting to the 11 formula lets Nuit express Hadit in particular ways. 342: 342=2x3x3x19. 3x4x2=24, 2x4=8. The Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat, They Shall Rule the Many & the Known, Their Gods & Their Men Are Fools. The agent experiences choices in the prima materia making him/her a product of Nuit moved by Hadit. 343: 343=7x7x7. 3x4x3=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Binah allows Hadit within the body of Nuit to reveal and employ it as prima materia as shaped by the agents movement in it. 344: 344=2x2x2x43. 3x4x4=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Before the Children of Men. Hadit creates the agent through moving Nuit (2x4x43), making the body of Nuit a place of love/folly/wrath. 345: 345=3x5x23. 3x4x5=60, 6. The agent in the body of Nuit finds the means within to express Nuit moved by Hadit. 346: 346=2x173. 3x4x6=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. The agent experiences particular expressions of Binah transforming the body of Nuit enabling him to become movement reflecting Nuit moved by Hadit expressing Chokmah in the prima materia as Binah reflected through the agent. 347: 3x4x7=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. Nuit moved by Hadit reveals Binah as connecting them. 348: 348=2x2x3x29. 3x4x8=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Every man and every woman is a star. The agent in the prima materia realizes himself as a product of Hadit moving Nuit (3x4x29), his/her movement by Hadit being directed by Nuit as means to express Hadit. 349: 3x4x9=108, 1x8=8. Nuit moved by Hadit to reveal the prima materia as containing the potential of particular expressions of Chokmah. 350: 350=2x5x5x7. 3x5=15, 1x5=5. - The Child exalts in the forces. Binah guides the agent in employing means that have attracted him/her (2x7x25) to manifest possibilities in the body of Nuit. 351: 351=3x3x3x13. 3x5x1=15, 1x5=5. The body of Nuit as place where the agent reaches through Binah to the do of Do what thou wilt (13x27) letting the body of Nuit moves particular possibilities in the material. 352: 352=2x2x2x2x2x11. 3x5x2=30, 3. - Stand between Heaven and Earth. The agent able to be moved by Nuit becomes means for the 11 formula to manifest through the body of Nuit. 353: 3x5x3=45, 4x5=20, 2. - Children create in the light. Means within the body of Nuit to realize the prima materia and enable Hadit to manifest. 354: 354=2x3x59. 3x5x4=60, 6. Possibilities reflecting Keter allow the agent to move in the body of Nuit as means for Hadit to manifest through. 355: 355=5x71. 3x5x5=75, 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Particular forms reflecting Binah as means to connect between Hadit and Nuit in the body of Nuit to attract an agent connecting to Binah. 356: 356=2x2x89. 3x5x6=90, 9. The Manifestation of Nuit. Hadit acting through Chokmah relfected in the prima materia (4x89) lets the agent's movement in the body of Nuit become means to manifest realization of the body of Nuit as prima materia. 357: 357=3x7x17. 3x5x7=105, 1x5=5. Lord Viceregent of His Kingdom. Stands between Heaven and Earth. Particular expressions of Binah in the body of Nuit as means to reach Binah and express through the particular potential of those means. 358: 358=2x179. 3x5x8=120, 1x2=2. Both Their Gods & Their Men Are. The agent connecting with particular expressions of the Supernals as the means within the body of Nuit for Hadit to express through him/her. 359: 3x5x9=135, 1x3x5=15, 1x5=5. The body of Nuit contains the means to realize the prima materia. 360: 360=2x2x2x3x3x5. 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Chokmah has means in the prima materia (5x8x9) to manifest solar expressions. 361: 361=19x19. 3x6x1=18, 1x8=8. Particulars in the prima materia yield particular solar expressions. 362: 362=2x181, 3x6x2=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. The agent experiencing Chokmah as an active force arising between Hadit and Nuit becomes a solar expression of that force. 363: 363=3x11x11. 3x6x3=54, 5x4=20, 2. The agent arising between Hadit and Nuit has movement within the body of Nuit that becomes means for Hadit to express. 364: 364=2x2x7x13. 3x6x4=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Binah connects Hadit to particular forms in the body of Nuit (4x7x13) allowing the agent in the body of Nuit as moved by Binah to be an expression of Hadit and Nuit. 365: 365=5x73. 3x6x5=90, 9. Means for Binah to transform the body of Nuit become means to manifest the body of Nuit as prima material through the movement of the agent within. 366: 366=2x3x61. 3x6x6=108, 1x8=8. Harmony and Beauty of His Essence. The agent moving in the body of Nuit has particular impacts on the body of Nuit releasing the potential of Chokmah. 367: 3x6x7=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. Had! The manifestation of Nuit, The Unveiling of the Company. Binah's influence in the body of Nuit allows the agent moving in the body of Nuit to realize his nature as product of Hadit and Nuit. The sun (36) has moments of opportunity (67) to provide particular gold (26) expressions. 368: 368=2x2x2x2x23. 3x6x8=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent experiencing the body of Nuit through his/her particular movement in it (16x23) becomes a solar expression of Chokmah through particular love/folly/wrath. 369: 369=3x3x41. 3x6x9=162, 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. Infinite Circle of Emerald. Particular expressions of Hadit in the prima materia (9x41) seen in solar expressions in the prima material resulting from the agent's movement in the body of Nuit leading from awareness of the body of Nuit to awareness of the prima materia. 370: 370=2x5x37. 3x7=21, 2x1=2. The body of Nuit contains Binah's influence as means for the agent to manifest through his/her particular form. 371: 371=7x53. 3x7x1=21, 2x1=2. Binah reflected through particular means in the body of Nuit lets the body of Nuit contain Binah's particular expressions. 372: 372=2x2x3x31. 3x7x2=42, 4x2=8. In My Unveiling Before the. Nuit acting in particular ways connects Hadit through her body allowing Binah to connect through the agent. 373: 3x7x3=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. Binah's influence within the body of Nuit reveals it as prima materia allowing in the Supernals's influence. 374: 374=2x11x17. 3x7x4=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. Philosophus of the Outer College. Particular expressions of Binah allow the agent to experience the 11 formula as Nuit and Hadit connected through Binah. 375: 375=3x5x5x5. 3x7x5=105, 1x5=5. The body of Nuit contains means which attract as particular agent to manifest through them as means to express Binah's influence in the body of Nuit. 376: 376=2x2x2x47. 3x7x6=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. Master of the Secret of Things. Chokmah manifesting through Yesod and Malkhut as throne and elements lets the agent see Binah in the body of Nuit through his/her movement in it. 377: 377=13x29. 3x7x7=147, 1x4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. The agent experiencing the prima materia allows particulars in the body of Nuit to reflect Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit. 378: 378=2x3x3x3x7. 3x7x8=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Let My Servants Be Few & Secret. The agent connecting to Binah through the body of Nuit potential to connect them (2x7x27) allows Binah to reflect Chokmah in the body of Nuit. 379: 3x7x9=189, 1x8x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Revealed by Aiwass the Minister. Binah as leading to the realization of the body of Nuit as prima materia allows the agent to connect through Binah to particular expressions of the Supernals. 380: 380=2x2x5x19. 3x8=24, 2x4=8. Aiwass the Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat. The particulars of the prima materia provide means for Hadit to manifest Chokmah within the body of Nuit. 381: 381=3x127. 3x8x1=24, 2x4=8. The body of Nuit as the place where particular agents reach through Binah to express Hadit is the place where Hadit acts through agents in particular ways. 382: 382=2x191. 3x8x2=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. The agent interacting with particulars of the prima materia arising between Hadit and Nuit finds the body of Nuit contains Chokmah's influence to move him/her. 383: 3x8x3=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Chokmah within the body of Nuit reveals it as prima materia. 384: 384=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x3. 3x8x4=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. The body of Nuit containing the particular agent becoming as expression of Chokmah (3x128) contains Chokmah expressing Hadit. 385: 385=5x7x11. 3x8x5=120, 1x2=2. Means for Binah to connect Hadit and Nuit as Khabs and Khu become means for the body of Nuit containing Chokmah to manifest through a particular agent. 386: 386=2x193. 3x8x6=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent has particular experience of the prima materia within the body of Nuit allowing his/her movement to become an expression of Chokmah within the body of Nuit through particular love/folly/wrath. 387: 387=3x3x43. 3x8x7=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. O azure-lidded woman, bend upon them, Hawk-headed Lord of Silence & of Strength. Hadit creating through Nuit in the prima materia (9x43) lets the body of Nuit experience Chokmah through Binah. 388: 388=2x2x97. 3x8x8=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. Every Number Is Infinite. The flesh of the olive is consumed. Hadit causes Keter to manifest through Binah (4x97) letting the body of Nuit contain an agent assuming Nuit's role in relation to Hadit. 389: 3x8x9=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. Chokmah reveals the body of Nuit as prima materia through the agent as having particular movement in the body of Nuit. 390: 390=2x3x5x13. 3x9=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Particulars within the body of Nuit allowing it to be seen as prima materia provide means for the agent to connect through Binah and manifest Hadit in particular ways. 391: 391=17x23. 3x9x1=27, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. Particular expressions of Binah allow the agent in the body of Nuit to see the prima materia in particular ways. 392: 392=2x2x2x7x7. 3x9x2=54, 5x4=20, 2. The Unveiling of the Company of. Hadit reflected in the prima materia allows the agent to be moved by Hadit (2x4x49) through the revelation of the body of Nuit as prima materia. 393: 393=3x131. 3x9x3=81, 8x1=8. The body of Nuit containing the movement of particulars arising between Hadit and Nuit allow the prima materia as able to be revealed in the body of Nuit to contain particulars moved by Chokmah. 394: 394=2x197. 3x9x4=108, 1x8=8. - Children know life and death, love and lust. The agent connecting to particular expressions of the Supernals sees the prima materia as between Hadit and Nuit releasing particular potentials of Chokmah. 395: 395=5x79. 3x9x5=135, 1x3x5=15, 1x5=5. Means to connect to the Supernals through Binah expressing Keter become means to realize the body of Nuit as prima materia and manifest through it. 396: 396=2x2x3x3x11. 3x9x6=162, 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. Babalon the Mother of Abominations. Hadit and the prima materia as sides of the 11 formula allows the body of Nuit to be seen as prima materia through the agent's movement within. The Sun arising between Hadit and Nuit (11x36). 397: 3x9x7=189, 1x8x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Both Their Gods & Their Men Are Fools. The body of Nuit is moved to realization of the prima materia by Keter acting through Binah, allowing particular expressions of the Supernals. 398: 398=2x199. 3x9x8=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. Unveiling Before the Children. The agent having particular experience of the prima materia containing Chokmah's influence lets the body of Nuit be seen as prima materia through Chokmah's influence allowing the agent to be defined by his particular inspired movement. 399: 399=3x7x19. 3x9x9=243, 2x4x3=24, 2x4=8. Binah's influence in the body of Nuit allows particular expressions of Keter to connect Keter to Malkhut to the body of Nuit as place where the agent becomes Hadit moving Nuit. 400: 400=2x2x2x5x5. 4. Secretest Chamber of the Palace. Means attract an agent manifesting Hadit (2x4x25). 401: 4x1=4. The potential within particular expressions of Hadit. 402: 402=2x3x67. 4x2=8 The agent in the body of Nuit as his/her movement reflects Binah unleashes the potential of being moved by Hadit. 403: 403=13x31. 4x3=12, 1x2=2. Stable Abode of the Kings of Aegypt. Particulars in the body of Nuit as moved by Nuit reveal the potential of Hadit moving Nuit. 404: 404=4x101. 4x4=16, 1x6=6. Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of. Hadit expressing through the potential arising between Hadit and Nuit in the rawness of existence. 405: 405=3x3x3x3x5. 4x5=20, 2. Means for Chokmah to express in particular ways (5x81) as means creating the potential for Hadit's expression. 406: 406=2x7x29. 4x6=24, 2x4=8. Palace of the Splendour Ineffable. The agent in his/her role in the prima materia draws in the influence of Binah revealing Hadit's potential within the agent's movement in the body of Nuit. 407: 407=11x37. 4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister. The body of Nuit reflecting Binah as the center of the 11 formula sees the potential of Hadit through Binah. 408: 408=2x2x2x3x17. 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Lady of the Body of the Milk of the Stars. Particular expressions of Binah enable the body of Nuit to reflect Chokmah (3x8x17) as containing the potential of Hadit. 409: 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. The potential arising from Hadit within the prima material creates solar forms as particular expressions of Chokmah. 410: 410=2x5x41. 4x1=1. The agent has means to manifest particular expressions of Hadit. 411: 411=3x137. 4x1x1=4. The body of Nuit as containing the possibility of particular experiences of Binah lets Hadit express through the 11 formula. 412: 412=2x2x103. 4x1x2=8. Hadit acting through the potential of particular experience of the body of Nuit (4x103) is able to move the agent in particular ways. 413: 413=7x59. 4x1x3=12, 1x2=2. Binah connecting Keter to its possible expressions lets particulars arise between Hadit and Nuit. 414: 414=2x3x3x23. 4x1x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent through his/her movement in the body of Nuit realizes the prima materia and particular way for Hadit to express in the rawness of existence. 415: 415=5x83. 4x1x5=20, 2. By Aiwass the Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat. Means for Chokmah to express in the body of Nuit are means for Hadit's particular expression. 416: 416=2x2x2x2x2x13. 4x1x6=24, 2x4=8. The agent able to be moved by Nuit through particular movement in her body (13x32) lets Hadit find particular expression through the agent's movement in the body of Nuit. 417: 417=3x139. 4x1x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. The body of Nuit as a stage of awareness on the way to realization of the prima materia sees Hadit through particular reflections through Binah. 418: 418=2x11x19. 4x1x8=32, 3x2=6. Unveiling of the Company of Heaven. The agent and deeper choices reflecting Keter as the 11 formula allowing particular expressions of Hadit through Chokmah to manifest through Nuit moving the agent. 419: 4x1x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Hadit has particular expressions in the prima materia taking solar form. 420: 420=2x2x3x5x7. 4x2=8. Hadit and Nuit connecting through Binah have the means to let Hadit manifest through the agent (3x4x5x7). 421: 4x2x1=8. Hadit moves the agent in particular ways. 422: 422=2x211. 4x2x2=16, 1x6=6. The agent's ability to connect to the 11 formula enables Hadit to lead him/her to realization of Hadit through his/her particular movement in the body of Nuit. 423: 423=3x3x47. 4x2x3=24, 2x4=8. Unveiling Before the Children of. Keter allows Hadit to express through Binah (9x47) allowing the agent to arise through Hadit acting on Nuit. 424: 424=2x2x2x53. 4x2x4=32. 3x2=6. Means in the body of Nuit for Hadit to express through the agent (2x4x53) allow the agent to experience Hadit through Nuit. 425: 425=5x5x17. 4x2x5=40, 4. Particular expressions of Binah as means to attract an agent (17x25) through whom Hadit manifests. 426: 426=2x3x71. 4x2x6=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Binah has particular forms to move the agent in the body of Nuit allowing Hadit to express through him/her as he/she moves in the body of Nuit. 427: 427=7x61. 4x2x7=56, 5x6=30, 3. Binah reflected through particular potential of the agent moving in the body of Nuit allows Hadit to express through the agent connected to Binah. 428: 428=2x2x107. 4x2x8=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Hadit expressing through the potential of particular experiences of Binah moves the agent to reflect Chokmah. 429: 429=3x11x13. 4x2x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. The Khabs as part of the 11 formula (11x39) allows Hadit to move the agent in the prima materia. 430: 430=2x5x43. 4x3=12, 1x2=2. Seven Spirits of Unrighteousness. Hadit acting on Nuit yields an agent with means to manifest. 431: 4x3x1=12, 1x2=2. Opening of the Grade of Ipsissimus. Toramprezq guides through the gem. Hadit acts on Nuit with particular results. 432: 432=2x2x2x2x3x3x3. 4x3x2=24, 2x4=8. Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of. The agent through particular movement in the body of Nuit realizes the body of Nuit as a place he/she can connect to Binah, enabling Hadit to act through Nuit in relation to him/her. 433: 4x3x3=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Hadit causes the body of Nuit to be seen as prima materia through solar forms. 434: 434=2x7x31. 4x3x4=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. My Unveiling Before the Children. Nu carries Binah's influence to the agent, allowing the body of Nuit to contain Hadit as rawness of existence. 435: 435=3x5x29. 4x3x5=60, 6. The agent in the prima materia has means to make the body of Nuit an expression of Hadit through his/her movement. 436: 436=2x2x109. 4x3x6=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Hadit acting through the potential of particulars in the prima materia (4x109) is able to take solar forms. 437: 437=19x23. 4x3x7=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. The agent in the body of Nuit interacting with particulars reflecting Keter sees Hadit's acting on Nuit through Binah. 438: 438=2x3x73. 4x3x8=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Binah transforms the body of Nuit throught the agent's movement within it enabling Hadit acting on Nuit to move the agent as driven by Hadit. 439: 4x3x9=108, 1x8=8. Hadit acting through the Khabs releases the potential of particular expressions of Chokmah. 440: 440=2x2x2x5x11. 4x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent taking the role of Nuit in relation to Hadit has means (88x5) to manifest love/folly/wrath. 441: 441=3x3x7x7. 4x4x1=16, 1x6=6. The prima materia as moved by Hadit (9x49) contains his influence as love/folly/wrath expressing particular ways. 442: 442=2x13x17. 4x4x2=32, 3x2=6. The agent experiencing particulars of the body of Nuit and Binah in combination experiences love/folly wrath as Nuit moving him/her. 443: 4x4x3=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Hadit moves Nuit through love/folly/wrath moving the agent in her body. 444: 444=2x2x3x37. 4x4x4=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. Hadit and Nuit combine through Binah's influence in the body of Nuit allowing Hadit to express through Binah's light(64). 445: 445=5x89. 4x4x5=80, 8. Means for Chokmah to manifest in the prima materia through love/folly/wrath. 446: 446=2x223. 4x4x6=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Word 418. The agent possesses the ability to attain Hadit in the body of Nuit through love/wrath/folly shaping his/her movement in the body of Nuit. 447: 447=3x139. 4x4x7=112, 1x1x2=2. The body of Nuit containing the potential to realize the prima materia through love/folly/wrath guided by Binah. 448: 448=2x2x2x2x2x2x7. 4x4x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. Binah's light (7x64) lets love/folly/wrath reflect Chokmah through a particular agent. 449: 4x4x9=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. Love/folly/wrath in the prima materia yields particular expressions of love/folly/wrath. 450: 450=2x3x3x5x5. 4x5=20, 2. The prima materia contains possibilities which attract an agent Hadit is able to manifest through (2x9x25). 451: 451=11x41. 4x5x1=20, 2. Sword 418. Children stand between Heaven and Earth. The 11 formula allows particular expressions of Hadit the means to manifest in particular ways. 452: 452=2x2x113. 4x5x2=40, 4. Hadit connecting to Nuit through the 11 formula as seen in her body (4x113) provides him means to manifest trough an agent. 453: 453=3x151. 4x5x3=60, 6. Possibilities arising between Hadit and Nuit are elaborated in the body of Nuit. 454: 454=2x227. 4x5x4=80, 8. It Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister. The light reaches the demons of desire. The agent able to realize Hadit through Binah becomes means for Hadit to manifest through Chokmah. 455: 455=5x7x13. 4x5x5=100, 1. Means for Binah to be reflected in the particulars of the body of Nuit as particular means available to Hadit. 456: 456=2x2x2x3x19. 4x5x6=120, 1x2=2. - The cycle of creation and destruction. The trinity combine through particulars of the prima materia (2x3x4x19) providing Hadit means to manifest through the agent's movement in the body of Nuit. 457: 4x5x7=140, 1x4=4. Binah provides Hadit means for his particular manifestation. 458: 458=2x229. 4x5x8=160, 1x6=6. - The Child stands between Heaven and Earth. The agent able to realize Hadit in the prima materia becomes means for Hadit to manifest Chokmah through his/her particular movement in the body of Nuit. 459: 459=3x3x3x17. 4x5x9=180, 1x8=8. My Unveiling Before the Children of. The agent reaching to Binah in the body of Nuit lets particular expressions of Binah (17x27) become means for Hadit to manifest in the prima materia. 460: 460=2x2x5x23. 4x6=24, 2x4=8. The Book of the Law is Written and Concealed, Star 418. The agent in the body of Nuit as means for Hadit (4x5x23) to manifest through his/her movement. 461: 4x6x1=24, 2x4=8. Hadit moves the agent in the body of Nuit in particular ways. 462: 462=2x3x7x11. 4x6x2=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. The agent between Binah and the body of Nuit as 11 enables Hadit to define the agent through his/her movement in the body of Nuit. 463: 4x6x3=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. The agent's movement in the body of Nuit as arising between Hadit and Nuit to express the Supernals through the agent. 464: 464=2x2x2x2x29. 4x6x4=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. The agent aware of the prima materia has particular movement in the body of Nuit (16x29) which Hadit deepens to the prima materia as means for him to manifest. 465: 465=3x5x31. 4x6x5=120, 1x2=2. Nu opens means within the body of Nuit for Hadit to manifest through the agent's movement. 466: 466=2x233. 4x6x6=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent able to recognize the body of Nuit as prima materia enables Hadit to manifest through his/her heart(66) as particular expressions of love/folly/wrath. 467: 4x6x7=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Hadit acting in times of opportunity is able to make particular choices. 468: 468=2x2x3x3x13. 4x6x8=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. Hadit reflected in the prima materia through particulars of the body of Nuit (4x9x13) allows Hadit to make agents's movement reflect Chokmah. 469: 469=7x67. 4x6x9=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. Binah as seen through agents' movement in relation to it allows Hadit to manifest through manifold agents as their movement in the body of Nuit allows them to realize the prima materia. 470: 470=2x5x47. 4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. The agent providing means for Hadit to manifest through Binah. 471: 471=3x157. 4x7x1=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. The Unveiling of the Company of Heaven, In My Unveiling Before the Children. The body of Nuit containing particular means for Binah's expression allows Hadit to manifest through Binah in particular ways. 472: 472=2x2x2x59. 4x7x2=56, 5x6=30, 3. Possibilities reflecting Keter are means for Hadit to move the agent (2x4x59) through Binah. 473: 473=11x43. 4x7x3=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. The 11 formula allows Hadit to act on Nuit through Binah. 474: 474=2x3x79. 4x7x4=112, 1x1x2=2. Binah reflecting the Supernals moves the agent in the body of Nuit allowing Hadit to form through Binah. 475: 475=5x5x19. 4x7x5=140, 1x4=4. Particulars of the prima materia as means to attract an agent (19x25) reflecting Hadit acting through Binah. 476: 476=2x2x7x17. 4x7x6=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. Particular expressions of BInah allow Hadit to be reflected through Binah (4x7x17) moving the agent in the body of Nuit. 477: 477=3x3x53. 4x7x7=196, 1x9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. The prima materia reveals particular means in the body of Nuit for Hadit to manifest through Binah as connecting Hadit and Nuit. 478: 478=2x239. 4x7x8=224, 2x2x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent realizing the Khabs becomes means for Hadit to be reflected through Binah in the lower eight. 479: 4x7x9=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. It Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of, Genitor-Genetrix of the Universe. Hadit manifesting through Binah as focus of the Supernals provides the agent means to realize and manifest him. 480: 480=2x2x2x2x2x3x5. 4x8=32, 3x2=6. The agent moved by Nuit in her body has means (3x5x32) to manifest Hadit expressing through Chokmah. 481: 481=13x37. 4x8x1=32, 3x2=6. The body of Nuit connecting to Binah has particular expressions reflecting the do of Do what thou wilt letting Hadit manifest through Chokmah in particular ways. 482: 482=2x241. 4x8x2=64, 6x4=24, 2x4=8. The agent who is able to express Hadit in particular ways is moved the Hadit through Chokmah. 483: 483=3x7x23. 4x8x3=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Unveiling Before the Children of Men. The agent in the body of Nuit connecting it to Binah becomes an expression of Chokmah as arising between Hadit and Nuit. 484: 484=2x2x11x11. 4x8x4=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. Hadit acting through the agent as individual arising between Hadit and Nuit (4x121) is able to express through Chokmah as particular movement of the agent. 485: 485=5x97. 4x8x5=160, 1x6=6. Means for the Supernals to order become means for Hadit to express trough Chokmah. 486: 486=2x3x3x3x3x3. 4x8x6=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. The agent able to connect with Hadit moving Nuit (2x243) has movement in the body of Nuit reflecting Hadit expressing through Chokmah. 487: 4x8x7=224, 2x2x4=16, 1x6=6. Hadit causes Chokmah to express through Binah and the lower eight creating the potential for the agent to realize Hadit and express him through particular movement in the body of Nuit. 488: 488=2x2x2x61. 4x8x8=256, 2x5x6=60, 6. Warrior 418. Hadit moves the agent through the potential of his/her movement in the body of Nuit (2x4x61) leading him/her to take the role of Nuit in relation to Hadit and express Hadit. 489: 489=3x163. 4x8x9=288, 2x8x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. The body of Nuit containing particular experience of the agent's movement manifesting the Supernals enable Hadit to express through Chokmah in the prima materia.. 490: 490=2x5x7x7. 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Hadit reflected in the prima materia has means to manfiest through the agent (2x5x49). 491: 4x9x1=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Hadit manifests in the prima materia through particular solar forms. 492: 492=2x2x3x41. 4x9x2=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Hadit and Nuit combine to lets Hadit have particular forms through agents in the prima materia. 493: 493=17x29. 4x9x3=108, 1x8=8. The agent in the prima materia interacts with particular expressions of Binah to see the prima materia as arising between Hadit and Nuit. 494: 494=2x13x19. 4x9x4=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. The agent seeing paticulars of the body of Nuit as particulars of the prima materia enables Hadit to express in the prima materia as particular love/folly/wrath. 495: 495=3x3x5x11. 4x9x5=180, 1x8=8. Means rising between Keter and Malkhut (5x99) become means for Hadit to express through Keter and Malkhut. 496: 496=2x2x2x2x31. 4x9x6=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. In My Unveiling Before the Children of. Nuit moving the particular movement of the agent in her body (16x31) allows Hadit to express in the prima materia through his/her movement. 497: 497=7x71. 4x9x7=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. The Khabs is in the Khu, not the Khu in the Khabs. Binah as having forms to express through lets Hadit connect Keter and Malkhut through Binah. 498: 498=2x3x83. 4x9x8=288, 2x8x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. The agent in the body of Nuit as it is moved by Chokmah allows Hadit to express through Chokmah as active force arising between Keter and Malkhut. 499: 4x9x9=324, 3x2x4=24, 2x4=8. Hadit manifesting through Keter and Malkhut moves the agent as arising between Hadit and Nuit. 500: 500=2x2x5x5x5. 5. Hadit has means to attract particular agents (4x125). 501: 501=3x167. 5x1=5. The body of Nuit containing particular times of opportunity when potential arises from particular possibilities. 502: 502=2x251. 5x2=10, 1. New Star 418. The agent who has means to manifest particulars through the potential of relating to those means. 503: 5x3=15, 1x5=5. Potential arising from possibilities in the body of Nuit. 504: 504=2x2x2x3x3x7. 5x4=20, 2. The Book of the Law is Written and Concealed. Aum. Ha. The Supernals combine (7x8x9) as potential of possibilities for Hadit to manifest through. 505: 505=5x101. 5x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. Potential arising between Hadit and Nuit becomes means to attract as agent. 506: 506=2x11x23. 5x6=30, 3. The agent as product of Hadit and Nuit has movement in the body of Nuit opening potential means to manifest. 507: 507=3x13x13. 5x7=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. The body of Nuit containing the particular movement of manifold individuals (3x169) as means to connect to Binah's potential. 508: 508=2x2x127. 5x8=40, 4. Hadit seen by particular agents reaching to Binah (4x127) opens the potential of means for Chokmah's expression. 509: 5x9=45, 4x5=20, 2. Potential arising from possibilities in the prima materia. 510: 510=2x3x5x17. 5x1=5. The agent having means in the body of Nuit to connect with particular expressions of Binah and manifest particular possibilities. 511: 511=7x73. 5x1x1=5. 512: 512=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2. 5x1x2=10, 1. 513: 513=3x3x3x19. 5x1x3=15, 1x5=5. 514: 514=2x257. 5x1x4=20, 2. 515: 515=5x103. 5x1x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. 516: 516=2x2x3x43. 5x1x6=30, 3. 517: 517=11x47. 5x1x7=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 518: 518=2x7x37. 5x1x8=40, 4. 519: 519=3x173. 5x1x9=45, 4x5=20, 2. My Unveiling Before the Children of Men, Burn Upon Their Brows, O Splendrous Serpent. 520: 520=2x2x2x5x13. 5x2=10, 1. 521: 5x2x1=10, 1. Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat. 522: 522=2x3x3x29. 5x2x2=20, 2. 523: 5x2x3=30, 3. 524: 524=2x2x131. 5x2x4=40, 4. 525: 525=3x5x5x7. 5x2x5=50, 5. 526: 526=2x263. 5x2x6=60, 6. 527: 527=17x31. 5x2x7=70, 7. 528: 528=2x2x2x2x3x11. 5x2x8=80, 8. 529: 529=23x23. 5x2x9=90, 9. 530: 530=2x5x53. 5x3=15, 1x5=5. 531: 531=3x3x59. 5x3x1=15, 1x5=5. 532: 532=2x2x7x19. 5x3x2=30, 3. 533: 533=13x41. 5x3x3=45, 4x5=20, 2. 534: 534=2x3x89. 5x3x4=60, 6. 535: 535=5x107. 5x3x5=75, 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 536: 536=2x2x2x67. 5x3x6=90, 9. 537: 537=3x179. 5x3x7=105, 1x5=5. 538: 538=2x269. 5x3x8=120, 1x2=2. 539: 539=7x7x11. 5x3x9=135, 1x3x5=15, 1x5=5. 540: 540=2x2x3x3x3x5. 5x4=20, 2. 541: 5x4x1=20, 2. 542: 542=2x271. 5x4x2=40, 4. 543: 543=3x181. 5x4x3=60, 6. 544: 544=2x2x2x2x2x17. 5x4x4=80, 8. Closed Palace 418. The agent moved by Nuit makes particular forms of Binah (17x32) into means of manifesting Chokmah through love/folly/wrath/play. 545: 545=5x109. 5x4x5=100, 1. 546: 546=2x3x7x13. 5x4x6=120, 1x2=2. 547: 5x4x7=140, 1x4=4. 548: 548=2x2x137. 5x4x8=160, 1x6=6. 549: 549=3x3x61. 5x4x9=180, 1x8=8. Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat, Mighty Sword 418. Particular movement in the prima materia (9x61) as means for Hadit to manifest in the prima materia. 550: 550=2x5x5x11. 5x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. 551: 551=19x29. 5x5x1=25, 2x5=10, 1. 552: 552=2x2x2x3x23. 5x5x2=50, 5. 553: 553=7x79. 5x5x3=75, 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 554: 554=2x227. 5x5x4=100, 1. 555: 555=3x5x37. 5x5x5=125, 1x2x5=10, 1. 556: 556=2x2x139. 5x5x6=150, 1x5=5. In My Unveiling Before the Children of Men. 557: 5x5x7=175, 1x7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. Worship Then the Khabs, and Behold My Light Shed Over You. 558: 558=2x3x3x31. 5x5x8=200, 2. Self-Luminous Image of the Unimaginable Nought. Nu leading the agent to realization of the prima materia (2x9x31) provides means to connect to and manifest Chokmah. 559: 559=13x43. 5x5x9=225, 2x2x5=20, 2. 560: 560=2x2x2x2x5x7. 5x6=30, 3. 561: 561=3x11x17. 5x6x1=30, 3. 562: 562=2x281. 5x6x2=60, 6. 563: 5x6x3=90, 9. 564: 564=2x2x3x47. 5x6x4=120, 1x2=2. 565: 565=5x113, 5x6x5=150, 1x5=5. O Self-Luminous Image of Unimaginable Nought. The 11 formula reflected in the body of Nuit as means which attract the agent moving among them in the body of Nuit to become particular means of manifestation. 566: 566=2x283. 5x6x6=180, 1x8=8. 567: 567=3x3x3x3x7. 5x6x7=210, 2x1=2. 568: 568=2x2x2x71. 5x6x8=240, 2x4=8. 569: 5x6x9=270, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. 570: 570=2x3x5x19. 5x7=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 571: 5x7x1=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 572: 572=2x2x11x13. 5x7x2=70, 7. 573: 573=3x191. 5x7x3=105, 1x5=5. 574: 574=2x7x41. 5x7x4=140, 1x4=4. 575: 575=5x5x23. 5x7x5=175, 1x7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 576: 576=2x2x2x2x2x2x3x3. 5x7x6=210, 2x1=2. 577: 5x7x7=245, 2x4x5=40, 4. 578: 578=2x17x17. 5x7x8=280, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 579: 579=3x193. 5x7x9=315, 3x1x5=15, 1x5=5. 580: 580=2x2x5x29. 5x8=40, 4. 581: 581=7x83. 5x8x1=40, 4. 582: 582=2x3x97. 5x8x2=80, 8. 583: 583=11x53. 5x8x3=120, 1x2=2. 584: 584=2x2x2x73. 5x8x4=160, 1x6=6. 585: 585=3x3x5x13. 5x8x5=200, 2. 586: 586=2x293. 5x8x6=240, 2x4=8. 587: 5x8x7=280, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 588: 588=2x2x3x7x7. 5x8x8=320, 3x2=6. 589: 589=19x31. 5x8x9=360, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 590: 590=2x5x59. 5x9=45, 4x5=20, 2. 591: 591=3x197. 5x9x1=45, 4x5=20, 2. 592: 592=2x2x2x2x37. 5x9x2=90, 9. 593: 5x9x3=135, 1x3x5=15, 1x5=5. 594: 594=2x3x3x3x11. 5x9x4=180, 1x8=8. 595: 595=5x7x17. 5x9x5=225, 2x2x5=20, 2. 596: 596=2x2x149. 5x9x6=270, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. It Is Revealed by Aiwass the Minister of Hoor-paar-kraat. 597: 597=3x199. 5x9x7=315, 3x1x5=15, 1x5=5. 598: 598=2x13x23. 5x9x8=360, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 599: 5x9x9=405, 4x5=20, 2. 600: 600=2x2x2x3x5x5. 6. 601: 6x1=6. 602: 602=2x7x43. 6x2=12, 1x2=2. 603: 603=3x3x67. 6x3=18, 1x8=8. 604: 604=2x2x151. 6x4=24, 2x4=8. 605: 605=5x11x11. 6x5=30, 3. 606: 606=2x3x101. 6x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 607: 6x7=42, 4x2=8. 608: 608=2x2x2x2x2x19. 6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 609: 609=3x7x29. 6x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. 610: 610=2x5x61. 6x1=6. 611: 611=13x47. 6x1x1=6. Power of the Star 418. The do of Do what thou wilt fitting within Hadit moving Binah and Yesod and Malkhut as moving particulars of the body of Nuit as the 11 formula as seen through the agent's movement in the body of Nuit. 612: 612=2x2x3x3x17. 6x1x2=12, 1x2=2. 613: 6x1x3=18, 1x8=8. 614: 614=2x307. 6x1x4=24, 2x4=8. 615: 615=3x5x41. 6x1x5=30, 3. 616: 616=2x2x2x7x11. 6x1x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 617: 6x1x7=42, 4x2=8. 618: 618=2x3x103. 6x1x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 619: 6x1x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. 620: 620=2x2x5x31. 6x2=12, 1x2=2. 621: 621=3x3x3x23. 6x2x1=12, 1x2=2. 622: 622=2x311. 6x2x2=24, 2x4=8. 623: 623=7x89. 6x2x3=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 624: 624=2x2x2x2x3x13. 6x2x4=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 625: 625=5x5x5x5. 6x2x5=60, 6. 626: 626=2x313. 6x2x6=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 627: 627=3x109. 6x2x7=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. 628: 628=2x2x157. 6x2x8=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 629: 629=17x37. 6x2x9=108, 1x8=8. 630: 630=2x3x3x5x7. 6x3=18, 1x8=8. 631: 6x3x1=18, 1x8=8. 632: 632=2x2x2x79. 6x3x2=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 633: 633=3x211. 6x3x3=54, 5x4=20, 2. 634: 634=2x317. 6x3x4=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 635: 635=5x127. 6x3x5=90, 9. Come forth, o children, under the stars, & take you fill of love! 636: 636=2x2x3x53. 6x3x6=108, 1x8=8. 637: 637=7x7x13. 6x3x7=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. 638: 638=2x11x29. 6x3x8=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. 639: 639=3x3x71. 6x3x9=162, 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. 640: 640=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x5. 6x4=24, 2x4=8. 641: 6x4x1=24, 2x4=8. 642: 642=2x3x107. 6x4x2=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 643: 6x4x3=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 644: 644=2x2x7x23. 6x4x4=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. Be thou Hadit, my secret centre, my heart & my tongue. 645: 645=3x5x43. 6x4x5=120, 1x2=2. 646: 646=2x17x19. 6x4x6=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. 647: 6x4x7=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 648: 648=2x2x2x3x3x3x3. 6x4x8=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. 649: 6x4x9=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. 650: 650=2x5x5x13. 6x5=30, 3. 651: 651=3x7x31. 6x5x1=30, 3. 652: 652=2x2x163. 6x5x2=60, 6. 653: 6x5x3=90, 9. 654: 654=2x3x109. 6x5x4=120, 1x2=2. 655: 655=5x131. 6x5x5=150, 1x5=5. 656: 656=2x2x2x2x41. 6x5x6=180, 1x8=8. 657: 657=3x3x73. 6x5x7=210, 2x1=2. 658: 658=2x7x47. 6x5x8=240, 2x4=8. 659: 6x5x9=270, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. 660: 660=2x2x3x5x11. 6x6=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. Behold! It is revealed by Aiwass the minister of Hoor-paar-kraat. 661: 6x6x1=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 662: 662=2x331. 6x6x2=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 663: 663=3x13x17. 6x6x3=108, 1x8=8. 664: 664=2x2x2x83. 6x6x4=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. 665: 665=5x7x19. 6x6x5=180, 1x8=8. 666: 666=2x3x3x37. 6x6x6=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. The agent realizes the prima materia through Binah's reflection in the body of Nuit shaping his/her movement to define him/her in particular ways. 667: 667=23x29. 6x6x7=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. 668: 668=2x2x167. 6x6x8=288, 2x8x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. 669: 669=3x223. 6x6x9=324, 3x2x4=24, 2x4=8. 670: 670=2x5x67. 6x7=42, 4x2=8. 671: 671=11x61. 6x7x1=42, 4x2=8. 672: 672=2x2x2x2x2x3x7. 6x7x2=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. 673: 6x7x3=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. 674: 674=2x13x29. 6x7x4=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 675: 675=3x3x3x5x5. 6x7x5=210, 2x1=2. 676: 676=2x2x13x13. 6x7x6=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. 677: 6x7x7=294, 2x9x4=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 678: 678=2x3x113. 6x7x8=336, 3x3x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 679: 679=7x97. 6x7x9=378, 3x7x8=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 680: 680=2x2x2x5x17. 6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 681: 681=3x227. 6x8x1=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 682: 682=2x11x31. 6x8x2=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 683: 6x8x3=144, 1x4x4=16, 1x6=6. 684: 684=2x2x3x3x19. 6x8x4=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. 685: 685=5x137. 6x8x5=240, 2x4=8. 686: 686=2x7x7x7. 6x8x6=288, 2x8x8=128, 1x2x8=16, 1x6=6. 687: 687=3x229. 6x8x7=336, 3x3x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 688: 688=2x2x2x2x43. 6x8x8=384, 3x8x4=96, 9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 689: 689=13x53. 6x8x9=432, 4x3x2=24, 2x4=8. 690: 690=2x3x5x23. 6x9=54, 5x4=20, 2. 691: 6x9x1=54, 5x4=20, 2. 692: 692=2x2x173. 6x9x2=108, 1x8=8. 693: 693=3x3x7x11. 6x9x3=162, 1x6x2=12, 1x2=2. 694: 694=2x347. 6x9x4=216, 2x1x6=12, 1x2=2. 695: 695=5x139. 6x9x5=270, 2x7=14, 1x4=4. 696: 696=2x2x2x3x29. 6x9x6=324, 3x2x4=24, 2x4=8. 697: 697=17x41. 6x9x7=378, 3x7x8=168, 6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 698: 698=2x349. 6x9x8=432, 4x3x2=24, 2x4=8. 699: 699=3x233. 6x9x9=486, 4x8x6=192, 1x9x2=18, 1x8=8. 700: 700=2x2x5x5x7. 7. 701: 7x1=7. 702: 702=2x3x3x3x13. 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 703: 703=19x37. 7x3=21, 2x1=2. 704: 704=2x2x2x2x2x2x11. 7x4=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 705: 705=3x5x47. 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 706: 706=2x353. 7x6=42, 4x2=8. Every number is infinite; there is no difference. 707: 707=7x101. 7x7=49, 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 708: 708=2x2x3x59. 7x8=56, 5x6=30, 3. 709: 7x9=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. 710: 710=2x5x71. 7x1=7. 711: 711=3x3x79. 7x1x1=7. 712: 712=2x2x2x89. 7x1x2=14, 1x4=4. 713: 713=23x31. 7x1x3=21, 2x1=2. 714: 714=2x3x7x17. 7x1x4=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 715: 715=5x11x13. 7x1x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 716: 716=2x2x179. 7x1x6=42, 4x2=8. 717: 717=3x239. 7x1x7=49, 4x9=36, 3x6=18, 1x8=8. 718: 718=2x359. 7x1x8=56, 5x6=30, 3. The agent connecting with the body of Nuit as containing the means to realize the prima materia connects to particulars between Binah and Chokmah, i.e. the Virgin of Eternity/the upper alphabet, providing means for the agent to manifest through his/her movement. 719: 7x1x9=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. 720: 720=2x2x2x2x3x3x5. 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Let my servants be few & secret: they shall rule the many & the known. 721: 721=7x103. 7x2x1=14, 1x4=4. These are fools that men adore; both their Gods & their men are fools. 722: 722=2x19x19. 7x2x2=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 723: 723=3x241. 7x2x3=42, 4x2=8. 724: 724=2x2x181. 7x2x4=56, 5x6=30, 3. 725: 725=5x5x29. 7x2x5=70, 7. 726: 726=2x3x11x11. 7x2x6=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. 727: 7x2x7=98, 9x8=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 728: 728=2x2x2x7x13. 7x2x8=112, 1x1x2=2. 729: 729=3x3x3x3x3x3. 7x2x9=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. 730: 730=2x5x73. 7x3=21, 2x1=2. 731: 731=17x43. 7x3x1=21, 2x1=2. 732: 732=2x2x3x61. 7x3x2=42, 4x2=8. 733: 7x3x3=63, 6x3=18, 1x8=8. 734: 734=2x367. 7x3x4=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. 735: 735=3x5x7x7. 7x3x5=105, 1x5=5. 736: 736=2x2x2x2x2x23. 7x3x6=126, 1x2x6=12, 1x2=2. - Oktk the tiger, Airt the parrot, Adrz the dolphin, Kott the mule. Agents in the body of Nuit able to be moved by Nuit (23x32) enable Binah to transform the body of Nuit through their movement. 737: 737=11x67. 7x3x7=147, 1x4x7=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 738: 738=2x3x3x41. 7x3x8=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 739: 7x3x9=189, 1x8x9=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. 740: 740=2x2x5x37. 7x4=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 741: 741=3x13x19. 7x4x1=28, 2x8=16, 1x6=6. 742: 742=2x7x53. 7x4x2=56, 5x6=30, 3. 743: 7x4x3=84, 8x4=32, 3x2=6. 744: 744=2x2x2x3x31. 7x4x4=112, 1x1x2=2. 745: 745=5x149. 7x4x5=140, 1x4=4. 746: 746=2x373. 7x4x6=168, 1x6x8=48, 4x8=32, 3x2=6. 747: 747=3x3x83. 7x4x7=196, 1x9x6=54, 5x4=20, 2. 748: 748=2x2x11x17. 7x4x8=224, 2x2x4=16, 1x6=6. 749: 749=7x107. 7x4x9=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. 750: 750=2x3x5x5x5. 7x5=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 751: 7x5x1=35, 3x5=15, 1x5=5. 752: 752=2x2x2x2x47. 753: 753=3x251. 754: 754=2x13x29. 755: 755=5x151. 756: 756=2x2x3x3x3x7. 757: 758: 758=2x379. 759: 759=3x11x23. 760: 760=2x2x2x5x19. 761: 762: 762=2x3x127. 763: 763=7x109. 764: 764=2x2x191. 765: 765=3x3x5x17. 766: 766=2x383. 7x6x6=252, 2x5x2=20, 2. I am above you and in you. My ecstasy is in yours. My joy is to see your joy. 767: 767=13x59. 768: 768=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2x3. 769: 770: 770=2x5x7x11. 771: 771=3x257. 772: 772=2x2x193. 773: 774: 774=2x3x3x43. 775: 775=5x5x31. 776: 776=2x2x2x97. 777: 777=3x7x37. 778: 778=2x389. 779: 779=19x41. 780: 780=2x2x3x5x13. 781: 781=11x71. 782: 782=2x17x23. 783: 783=3x3x3x29. 784: 784=2x2x2x2x7x7. 785: 785=5x157. 786: 786=2x3x131. 787: 788: 788=2x2x197. 789: 789=3x263. 790: 790=2x5x79. 791: 791=7x113. 792: 792=2x2x2x3x3x11. 793: 793=13x61. 794: 794=2x397. 795: 795=3x5x53. 796: 796=2x2x199. 797: 798: 798=2x3x7x19. 799: 799=17x47. 800: 800=2x2x2x2x2x5x5. 801: 801=3x3x89. 802: 802=2x401. 803: 803=11x73. 804: 804=2x2x3x67. 805: 805=5x7x23. 806: 806=2x13x31. 807: 807=3x269. 808: 808=2x2x2x101. 809: 810: 810=2x3x3x3x3x5. 811: 812: 812=2x2x7x29. 813: 813=3x271. 814: 814=2x11x37. 815: 815=5x163. 816: 816=2x2x2x2x3x17. 817: 817=19x43. 818: 818=2x409. 819: 819=3x3x7x13. 820: 820=2x2x5x41. 821: 822: 822=2x3x137. 823: 824: 824=2x2x2x103. 825: 825=3x5x5x11. 826: 826=2x7x59. 827: 828: 828=2x2x3x3x23. 829: 830: 830=2x5x83. 831: 831=3x277. 832: 832=2x2x2x2x2x2x13. 833: 833=7x7x17. 834: 834=2x3x139. 835: 835=5x167. 836: 836=2x2x11x19. 837: 837=3x3x3x31. 838: 838=2x419. 839: 840: 840=2x2x2x3x5x7. 841: 841=29x29. 842: 842=2x421. 843: 843=3x281. 844: 844=2x2x211. 845: 845=5x13x13. 846: 846=2x3x3x47. 847: 847=7x11x11. 848: 848=2x2x2x2x53. 849: 849=3x283. 850: 850=2x5x5x17. 851: 851=23x37. 852: 852=2x2x3x71. 853: 854: 854=2x7x61. 855: 855=3x3x5x19. 856: 856=2x2x2x107. 857: 858: 858=2x3x11x13. 859: 860: 860=2x2x5x43. 861: 861=3x7x41. 862: 862=2x431. 863: 864: 864=2x2x2x2x2x3x3x3. 865: 865=5x173. 866: 866=2x433. 867: 867=3x17x17 868: 868=2x2x7x31. 869: 869=11x79. 870: 870=2x3x5x29. 871: 871=13x67. 872: 872=2x2x2x109. 873: 873=3x3x97. 874: 874=2x19x23. 875: 875=5x5x5x7. 876: 876=2x2x3x73. 877: 878: 878=2x439. 879: 879=3x293. 880: 880=2x2x2x2x5x11. 881: 882: 882=2x3x3x7x7. 883: 884: 884=2x2x13x17. 885: 885=3x5x59. 886: 886=2x443. 887: 888: 888=2x2x2x3x37. 889: 889=7x127. 890: 890=2x5x89. 891: 891=3x3x3x3x11. 8x9x1=72, 7x2=14, 1x4=4. Help me, o warrior lord of Thebes, in my unveiling before the Children of men! 892: 892=2x2x223. 893: 893=19x47. 894: 894=2x3x149. 895: 895=5x179. 896: 896=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x7. 897: 897=3x13x23. 898: 898=2x449. 899: 899=29x31. 900: 900=2x2x3x3x5x5. 901: 901=17x53. 902: 902=2x11x41. 903: 903=3x7x43. 904: 904=2x2x2x113. 905: 905=5x181. 906: 906=2x3x151. 907: 908: 908=2x2x227. 909: 909=3x3x101. 910: 910=2x5x7x13. 911: 912: 912=2x2x2x2x3x19. 913: 913=11x83. 914: 914=2x457. 915: 915=3x5x61. 916: 916=2x2x229. 917: 917=7x131. 918: 918=2x3x3x3x17. 919: 920: 920=2x2x2x5x23. 921: 921=3x307. 922: 922=2x461. 923: 923=13x71. 924: 924=2x2x3x7x11. 925: 925=5x5x37. 926: 926=2x463. 927: 927=3x3x103. 928: 928=2x2x2x2x2x29. 929: 930: 930=2x3x5x31. 931: 931=7x7x19. 932: 932=2x2x233. 933: 933=3x311. 934: 934=2x467. 935: 935=5x11x17. 936: 936=2x2x2x3x3x13. 937: 938: 938=2x7x67. 939: 939=3x313. 940: 940=2x2x5x47. 941: 942: 942=2x3x157. 943: 943=23x41. 944: 944=2x2x2x2x59. 945: 945=3x3x3x5x7. 946: 946=2x11x43. 947: 948: 948=2x2x3x79. 949: 949=13x73. 950: 950=2x5x5x19. 951: 951=3x317. 952: 952=2x2x2x7x17. 953: 954: 954=2x3x3x53. 955: 955=5x191. 956: 956=2x2x239. 957: 957=3x11x29. 958: 958=2x479. 959: 959=7x137. 960: 960=2x2x2x2x2x2x3x5. 961: 961=31x31. 962: 962=2x13x37. 963: 963=3x3x107. 964: 964=2x2x241. 965: 965=5x193. 966: 966=2x3x7x23. 967: 968: 968=2x2x2x11x11. 969: 969=3x17x19. 970: 970=2x5x97. 971: 972: 972=2x2x3x3x3x3. 973: 973=7x139. 974: 974=2x487. 975: 975=3x5x5x13. 976: 976=2x2x2x2x61. 977: 978: 978=2x3x163. 979: 979=11x89. 980: 980=2x2x5x7x7. 981: 981=3x3x109. 982: 982=2x491. 983: 984: 984=2x2x2x3x41. 985: 985=5x197. 986: 986=2x17x29. 987: 987=3x7x47. 988: 988=2x2x13x19. 989: 989=23x43. 990: 990=2x3x3x5x11. 991: 992: 992=2x2x2x2x2x31. 993: 993=3x331. 994: 994=2x7x71. 995: 995=5x199. 996: 994=2x2x3x83. 997: 998: 998=2x499. 999: 999=3x3x3x37. 1000: 1000=2x2x2x5x5x5. 1001: 1001=7x11x13. 1002: 1002=2x3x167. 1003: 1003=17x59. 1004: 1004=2x2x251. 1005: 1005=3x5x67. 1006: 1006=2x503. 1007: 1007=19x53. 1008: 1008=2x2x2x2x3x3x7. 1009: 1010: 1010=2x5x101. 1011: 1011=3x337. 1012: 1012=2x2x11x23. 1013: 1014: 1014=2x3x13x13. 1015: 1015=5x7x29. 1016: 1016=2x2x2x127. 1017: 1017=3x3x113. 1018: 1018=2x509. 1019: 1020: 1020=2x2x3x5x17. 1021: 1022: 1022=2x7x73. 1023: 1023=3x11x31. 1024: 1024=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2x2. 1025: 1025=5x5x41. 1026: 1026=2x3x3x3x19. 1027: 1027=13x79. 1028: 1028=2x2x257. 1029: 1029=3x7x7x7. 1030: 1030=2x5x103. 1031: 1032: 1032=2x2x2x3x43. 1033: 1034: 1034=2x11x47. 1035: 1035=3x3x5x23. 1036: 1036=2x2x7x37. 1037: 1037=17x61. 1038: 1038=2x3x173. 1039: 1040: 1040=2x2x2x2x5x13. 1041: 1041=3x347. 1042: 1042=2x521. 1043: 1043=7x149. 1044: 1044=2x2x3x3x29. 1045: 1045=5x11x19. 1046: 1046=2x523. 1047: 1047=3x349. 1048: 1048=2x2x2x131. 1049: 1050: 1050=2x3x5x5x7. 1051: 1052: 1052=2x2x263. 1053: 1053=3x3x3x3x13. 1054: 1054=2x17x31. 1055: 1055=5x211. 1056: 1056=2x2x2x2x2x3x11. 1057: 1057=7x151. 1058: 1058=2x23x23. 1059: 1059=3x353. 1060: 1060=2x2x5x53. 1061: 1062: 1062=2x3x3x59. 1063: 1064: 1064=2x2x2x7x19. 1065: 1065=3x5x71. 1066: 1066=2x13x41. 1067: 1067=11x97. 1068: 1068=2x2x3x89. 1069: 1070: 1070=2x5x107. 1071: 1071=3x3x7x17. 1072: 1072=2x2x2x2x67. 1073: 1073=29x37. 1074: 1074=2x3x179. 1075: 1075=5x5x43. 1076: 1076=2x2x269. 1077: 1077=3x359. 1078: 1078=2x7x7x11. 1079: 1079=13x83. 1080: 1080=2x2x2x3x3x3x5. 1081: 1081=23x47. 1082: 1082=2x541. 1083: 1083=3x19x19. 1084: 1084=2x2x271. 1085: 1085=5x7x31. 1086: 1086=2x3x181. 1087: 1088: 1088=2x2x2x2x2x2x17. 1089: 1089=3x3x11x11. 1090: 1090=2x5x109. 1091: 1092: 1092=2x2x3x7x13. 1093: 1094: 1094=2x547. 1095: 1095=3x5x73. 1096: 1096=2x2x2x137. 1097: 1098: 1098=2x3x3x61. 1099: 1099=7x157 1100: 1100=2x2x5x5x11. 1101: 1101=3x367. 1102: 1102=2x19x29. 1103: 1104: 1104=2x2x2x2x3x23. 1105: 1105=5x13x17. 1106: 1106=2x7x79. 1107: 1107=3x3x3x41. 1108: 1108=2x2x277. 1109: 1110: 1100=2x3x5x37. 1111: 1111=11x101. 1112: 1112=2x2x2x139. 1113: 1113=3x7x53. 1114: 1114=2x557. 1115: 1115=5x223. 1116: 1116=2x2x3x3x31. 1117: 1118: 1118=2x13x43. 1119: 1119=3x373. 1120: 1120=2x2x2x2x2x5x7. 1121: 1121=19x59. 1122: 1122=2x3x11x17. 1123: 1124: 1124=2x2x281. 1125: 1125=3x3x5x5x5. 1126: 1126=2x563. 1127: 1127=7x7x23. 1128: 1128=2x2x2x3x47. 1129: 1130: 1130=2x5x113. 1131: 1131=3x13x29. 1132: 1132=2x2x283. 1133: 1133=11x103. 1134: 1134=2x3x3x3x3x7. 1135: 1135=5x227. 1136: 1136=2x2x2x2x71. 1137: 1137=3x379. 1138: 1138=2x569. 1139: 1139=17x67. 1140: 1140=2x2x3x5x19. 1141: 1141=7x163. 1142: 1142=2x571. 1143: 1143=3x3x127. 1144: 1144=2x2x2x11x13. 1145: 1145=5x229. 1146: 1146=2x3x191. 1147: 1147=31x37. 1148: 1148=2x2x7x41. 1149: 1149=3x383. 1150: 1150=2x5x5x23. 1151: 1x1x5x1=5. For he is ever a sun, and she a moon. But to him is the winged secret flame, and to her the stooping starlight. 1152: 1152=2x2x2x2x2x2x2x3x3. 1153: 1154: 1154=2x577. 1155: 1155=3x5x7x11. 1x1x5x5=25, 2x5=10, 1. - Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Spider of the Asteroids, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Star. Binah and the body of Nuit as the 11 formula have means for the the 11 formula to drive movement up and down.